


Day By Day

by Beautiful_Infinity



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Sticky, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Infinity/pseuds/Beautiful_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots and two shots found in multiple verses of the Transformers universes. Ratings will vary, but there are M rated ones so therefore the entirety is rated M. Multiple slash pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure and Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gais! Just a quick oneshot to break a little Writer's Block and to make up for lack of smut in HiWtHi. At least for now. Enjoy. Review. And (if you haven't already) check out HiWtHi! XD
> 
> Summary: Not all of Sideswipe's surprises are bad. In fact, Sunstreaker can arguably say that most are quite enjoyable.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish. Cause then Ratchet would be tied to the berth constantly XD

Sunstreaker squirmed against the berth, the optical senor block that was preventing his optics from onlining adding to the heat that was pumping through his circuits. He was hyper aware of the magnet cuffs that had his arms pinned to the topmost edge of his berth and he whined in frustrated arousal. He could feel the fragging vibrator his brother had shoved into his valve, dead and not moving, but keeping him frustrated and wet.

The yellow Lamborghini heard the door cycle open and he was sure to keep the desperation off his faceplates. He wouldn't give the fragger the satisfaction. Instead, he grit his dentae against the grown that bubbled in his throat as a warm hand trailed up his thigh... slowly.

"You seem... frustrated." The whispered intake that caressed along Sunstreaker's helm vent sent a full body shiver down his spine and he couldn't quite stifle a groan.

"Sideswipe! You slagging...!"

"Come on, Sunny!" His twin purred against his helm, the hand that had been tracing through the lubricant on his thigh trailing towards the sensitive seam where his leg connected to his hip. "You can't tell me this isn't a great way to come out of recharge."

It was true. Sunstreaker hadn't necessarily given his consent to this. He had pretty much been woken by a heat that had started in his hips and then spread. Finding that his brother had bound him spread eagle on his berth with a visual feed inhibitor was, to say the very least, a huge turn on. Even if he never admitted it.

What he wasn't so keen about was looking at his chronometer and realizing Sideswipe was on a patrol. And the glitch brain had left him with only his mind and his whispers across their bond. And with all those promises still bouncing around in his processor, he was desperate for some kind of contact from his Twin. Anything to stop that fragging ache that had built between —

A long, low moan was pulled passed the block he had attempted to construct on his vocalizer. Clever digits had finally snuck their way to circle around the vibrator in his valve.

Sideswipe grinned in triumph and his own arousal. Having left his brother like this for the better part of the cycle had given the room plenty of the time to permeate with the golden warrior's smell. A smell that Sideswipe as heady as any potent high grade.

As well as the control he was so seldom allowed to have in these encounters.

The red frontliner licked his lips, the tips of his digits pressing under the edges of the vibrator, feeling the valve clench and his brother's whine.

"Mmm... You look so good like this Sunshine." He purred, trailing his lips along a vent slat, enjoying the hitch of his brother's ventilations.

"D-don't call me that!" Sunstreaker ground out through gritted dentae, thrashing as his brother's digits finally, FINALLY pulled the slagging toy out. The loss of stimulation to his valve, however, was unwelcome and his hips strained upwards for something.

Sideswipe chuckled, feeling Sunstreaker's frustration, arousal, want and need flood the bond. "Whatever you say Sunflower."

The answering snarl at the new nickname was cut off by a strangled cry as Sideswipe ducked down and licked across the moist opening before the very tip of his glossa pushed in, tasting and flicking against sensitized nodes.

The painful press of his spike against his codpiece had him quickly groaning himself and he relented his attention to his Twin's valve in favor of releasing the pressure and slithering up the powerful yellow body to cover Sunstreaker's lips with his own.

Sunstreaker's next groan was lost in Sideswipe's warm mouth, as his brother's glassa pushed into his own to twine their glossas. Sunstreaker tasted himself there, along with the flavor that was purely Sideswipe and it was always a satisfying one that fed his appetite. Sunstreaker cried into their liplock, suddenly finding himself stretched wide as his brother's hot spike pushed through the flexible walls of his valve.

Sideswipe hissed in pleasure, breaking away from his brother's lips to bury his face against his neck, dentae scraping across sensitive wires and tubes. Sunstreaker writhed as Sideswipe fully seated himself and whispered in his audio.

"You're so fragging hot! So tight, so wet... Mine!"

The possessive words and the scrape of digits down his sides had Sunstreaker in a rarely seen whimpering mess.

And Sideswipe loved every klik of it.

"MOVE, frag you!" Sunstreaker growled, straining to grind into his brother to get him to do something with the large presence in his valve. He purposefully clenched his valve tight around his brother's spike, growling feraly at the yelp elicited from the crimson prankster.

But it also got the desired effect as Sideswipe pulled almost completely out only to slam his hips forward again, once more drowning Sunstreaker's cry of ecstasy in a brutal kiss. Soon their quarters were filled with not only the smells but the sounds as well as they raced for their overloads.

Sunstreaker, having already been forced to endure the vibrator for most of the cycle climaxed first, coming with a sharp howl as his valve constricted around Sideswipe's spike, pulling his brother along for the ride in a flood of scalding transfluid.

Vents hitching and whirling along with the pings of cooling metal accompanied Sideswipe's slump as his weight came down on his brother, Sunstreaker grunting slightly under it. They stayed like that a few more moments, Sideswipe gathering his intakes and scattered thoughts before he pulled out, shivering in aftershocks of pleasure as his brothet hissed. He grinned and reached to turn of the inhibitor for his brother's optics and then flopping beside him to watch the ice blues flicker on accompanied with a pout.

"The frag, Sides?"

Sideswipe shrugged, curling into his brother's side, much to drained ot move to his own berth. "I was horny and needed my daily dose of Sunstreaker..."

Sunstreaker snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'addict.' Sideswipe's grin grew wider. "Better believe it." And before his brother could complain he settled down to recharge

Sunstreaker frowned at the offline form of his brother a few more moments before releasing a long suffering sigh and set about the task of figuring out how to get out of the fragging cuffs still pinning his arms above his head.


	2. Twins/Red Brothers 25/50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Lookit this! You get the first 25 sentences of the fifty I'm doing for Red and the Twins! they're brothers mind you, Red being the youngest of the three. I do so enjoy that idea. Hope you enjoy. I'll have the next 25 to you after I update HiWtHi. ^^

#1 – Paranoid

Many already knew that Red Alert, the new Security Director of the Ark, was known for his ability to string any top notch security system out of practically nothing, but that didn't stop them from proclaiming the mech too paranoid for his own good.

#2 – Overprotective

Perhaps it was because he was smaller than they were, or because he was younger, but Red Alert often found that when his brothers became overprotective, he was often caught in the middle of a fight that he ultimately had to clean up.

#3 – Brothers

Whenever Sunstreaker found himself stuck in the medical bay with Ratchet threatening to turn him into a toaster after a hard won battle against the Decepticons, he could always comfort himself with the love and gratitude he received from his brothers when he was finally released for duty.

#4 – Prank

He still wasn't sure how Sideswipe had managed to pull it off, but he sure wasn't going to call him on it when the prank had been so cleverly disguised as an accident; not to mention the sense of gratitude Red Alert felt that his brother was looking out for his reputation.

#5 – Wound

The deepest wound is often the hardest to heal, but Sideswipe was certain that he could pull through the loss of his home with his true family at his side.

#6 – Glitch

Red Alert often found himself discluded from many activities that his family could participate in, and cursed Primus for ever having given him his glitch.

#7 – Crash

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could never get over the sudden panic rush every time Red Alert took off at full speed in his new Earth Lamborghini alt, mode, but they were always right behind to make sure he didn't crash.

#8 – Nightmare

Red Alert worked night and day to keep the base secure because so many depended on him to keep them safe and he didn't need another nightmare should he fail.

#9 – Battlefield

Enemy and allies were a tangled mass of frames as shots rang off and many dropped, terminated on the spot, and yet the two frontline warriors never took that extra sensor off the much smaller Lamborghini fighting only three strides away.

#10 – JetJudo

After the Negavator attack, Sunstreaker was of the opinion that their little brother could stand to learn how to defend himself against Seekers and therefore never missed a chance to shove him from any object that was quite a ways from the ground in an attempt to teach him Jet Judo, yet despite the well meaning behind the action, Red Alert wasn't very appreciative of it; even if sideswipe was always there to catch him with his jet pack if things went awry.

#11 – Family

When Red Alert remembered his youngling days, his most fond memory was one when they were scheduled to have a vacation with their creators, but could not because Red Alert's glitch had forced him to yet another visit to a clinic, resulting in the Twins absolutely refusing to go and when Red Alert later asked why they didn't just leave him behind, they had simply answered, "Because we're family."

#12 – Smile

Despite all of the trouble to get permission and find ingredients and wait for the stupid goodies to set and ripen, Red Alert quickly decided the trouble was worth it just to see his brothers' smile.

#13 – Action

There weren't many things that made Sunstreaker stop to consider the consequences, but he'd be damned if he didn't spring into action when his little brother was threatened.

#14 – Together

The war dragged on and many lives were lost including close friends and lovers, but when three frames curled up close to each other after a hard won or lost battle, it reassured them that they were at least still together.

#15 – Warmth

Sunstreaker was well known for his temper and vanity as well as his violent tendencies, but he didn't need any other mech to care, not when he could feel his brothers' warmth calming him across their bond.

#16 – Worry

Red Alert always found that whenever he had woken up after glitching, one or the other, even both at times, would be waiting for him outside the medbay with guilt written all over their faceplates, but all their worry melted away when Red Alert smiled and sent them to the brig for the prank that started it all to begin with.

#17 – Inadequate

His entire youngling hood, Red Alert could remember never having been good enough for their grandcreators, always being ignored, and always the most inadequate.

#18 – Reunited

Red Alert had been SD of the Ark for many vorns and he was used to the unexpected happening, considering it was his job to predict or learn from it, but nothing could have prepared him for two loud whoops of joy followed by flying tackles that landed him on the bottom of a red and yellow pile, marking that after vorns of hoping, he was finally reunited with his brothers.

#19 – Gone

It was all Red Alert could do to hold himself together while holding his weeping brother as they held on tightly to the shredded hopes that one third of their number was not truly gone.

#20 – Punishment

Sideswipe huffed as he kicked the cell wall, Sunstreaker still cursing at him from the other end of brig while Red Alert continued to lecture them on rules of conduct, making Sideswipe wonder if turning off his audios would be worth further punishment.

#21 – Home

When Red Alert was nestled in between his brothers, he could honestly say that the Ark had never more felt like home then it did in those moments.

#22 – Reassurance

Even as his audial horns sparked and he whimpered in fear, the big stong arms of his fire truck held him close, offering all the reassurance he could until his brothers were brought home safe.

#23 – Crush

It had taken vorns of courting and waiting for Red Alert to realize that Inferno had an interest in him and this was why when the Twins came to him with complaints concerning their resident CMO, the youngest Lamborghini recognized their crush for what it was.

#24 – Silence

Whenever Sideswipe was in the brig, he would drive his guards insane with all the banging, bumping and general noise he made, but their curses and shouts at him to be quiet were far better than facing the silence.

#25 – Medic

Red Alert didn't need the cameras in the monitor room to know the day the twins nabbed their medic as their own, because they were walking around their quarters with the biggest grins on their faces.

Friend Bonuses - Some stuff Darkeyes suggested that I liked. Unfortunately I already had the 50 words I needed when she sent these.

-Blue

Red Alert had to admit that the prank was hilarious as it was ironic. After all, Bluestreak lived up to his name in all ways, now that his paint was blue.

-Hair  
Sideswipe grinned, ruffling the dark red hair of his holoform and winking at Red Alert, who's wasn't as short but was interjected with more brown. Red Alert scowled. He didn't see the point of going out on the town to pick up human chicks like this. But as Sunstreaker's holoform materialised, he could see the appeal. His brother's hair was waist lenth and the same sheen as molten gold. No wonder his brothers wanted to take him.

-Tears  
The twins never wanted to see Red Alert shed any tears again, unless they were tears of joy.


	3. HIWTHI 1 Revenge Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, a while back (Chapter 7 of HIWTHI to be exact) I received a comment about how someone was ready to 'chuck their wallet at me' to see Sideswipe's reaction to Ratchet's revenge prank. It got me thinking. And suddenly THIS was born. And it would not LEAVE. ME. ALONE! So here it is for all of you to see. Hope you like it ^^

Finally!

That was the only thing Sideswipe really had to say. It had been just one boring klik after another for the last two joors and he was done with it. Oh wait… Let it be said again.

Finally!

If there was one thing that got on his nerves diodes, it was sitting in front of monitors for an entire duty shift with Red Alert mumbling to himself in the background from one console and Prowl hovering over your shoulder to make sure you were actually doing what you were supposed to be doing. Sideswipe still didn't know how Jazz got away with blasting his music on his internal speakers, though Primus knows he had tried to do it himself.

Fragger.

Well, at least the cycle was over, one long lecture about negligence of duty out of the way, Sunstreaker in the training room and not getting into any brawls he had to clean up later… The only thing missing was his ornly visit to the medical bay so that he could annoy Hatchet at work. Well, the orn wasn't over yet.

Still, at the moment the only thing he could think of was the empty recreation room and a cube of energon. Preferably highgrade.

Unfortunately that wasn't possible, not with Prowl still in the monitor room and his own brewed stash still fermenting. Well, a bot couldn't have everything.

With the idea of relaxation on the horizon, Sideswipe trudged to the rec room in a bored daze, his thoughts focused on what new prank he was going to play today on the unsuspecting (okay, most likely completely suspecting) medic. The crimson plated twin had to go through his mental list twice before he decided he needed to think of something new.

Paint bomb? Check.

Dropping Bucket of Solvent? Kind of redundant after the third time... and not as amusing.

Gluing tools to the ceiling? Yeah, not sure he wanted a repeat lecture on why inconveniencing a medic in case of an emergency was a bad idea. That one had dents to accompany it.

The Overscore adhered to the wall prank had been hilarious to no end, but Patch had only said once and the slagger had changed his doorcode sooo…

There was always just the classic oil in the hall… But then there was more of a chance of having somebot not Ratchet get caught in it and with the way his luck had been going lately, it would most likely be Prowl of Ironhide. In which case the brig walls would become familiar companions again.

Well Pit… His creativity was next to non-existent today. Maybe he should just ask Ratchet how he wanted his prank served today…

Sideswipe snorted to himself and glanced up, tired of contemplating at the floor as he walked. He smirked when the very red and white medic he had been thinking of turned the corner in front of him, seemingly engrossed in a medical datapad.

Speaking of the Unmaker.

The red terror was just about to call out to his prey, an innocent quip on the tip of his glossa when the look on the medic's face made him bite back his comments.

Ratchet was grinning.

Ratchet never grinned.

Not like he was about to get laid at any rate. He grinned when he had you at his tener mercies. He grinned when he had something planned for you that you necessarily didn't agree with. He grinned when he had a wrench handy to lob at your helm and just dared you to say something against your treatment.

He did not grin like he was about to have the frag of a lifetime.

At least, Sideswipe was pretty sure he didn't. He couldn't remember him ever having that kind of satisfied/excited/expectant grin…

Was the Hatchet even seeing anybot?

He didn't think he was.

Watching the CMO warily, Sideswipe passed in silence and only when Ratchet had turned the corner at the other end of the hall did he allow himself to shiver. The idea of Ratchet doing… yeah… He was so not going there!

On the bright side, he didn't need to worry about it personally. It wasn't like it affected him he may need to avoid the medbay for awhile. Sideswipe wasn't sure he would be able to look the CMO in the optic for some time… Not with the idea of –

The frontliner shut off that thought immediately. He really didn't want to gag on his energon. Yes. He liked the thought of having a full tank… Not half-processed slag on the floor.

He shuddered once more in disgust before forcing his thoughts into a different stream. One much more pleasant. Like his brother tied to their berth… now there was a thought. Feeling his engine purr slightly, Sideswipe approached the rec room in a much more pleasant mood.

A small, barely there chuckle caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see Optimus Prime glance quickly away, trying to hide the fact that he had been looking at Sideswipe in the first place. Okay… Weird. Whatever.

Giving his CO an odd look before passing him, Sideswipe did what Sideswipe always did. Shrugged it off and got on with what he was doing the first place.

The rec room was blessedly almost completely empty, three or four mechs actually inside. That meant quiet. And not the bored quiet of the control room either, but the comfortable quiet of a space where a mech could just consume his energon and think. It was a relief to the long monotony of a monitor shift. Which, if he were honest with himself, would never have come about if not for his last prank.

Seriously. They were just little pictures. Of shredded cons. But nothing that would have impeded Prowl's actual ability to read the Hatchet's medical reports. Even he wasn't suicidal enough to try that. Brig time had been plenty enough. He didn't need the monitor duties for the next week as well. Unfortunately, the officers were calling the shots on this one. Something about Prowl being able to keep an eye on him.

Ah well…

Sideswipe made his way to the energon dispenser and collecting his ration of energon. He made a face when he saw that it was less than a few cycles ago. Figured. Rations had been cut again. Which meant the efforts to find new energon deposits was not very successful. At this rate, it would be starvation that finished the war, not either side.

Sighing in resignation, the red warrior made his way to his favorite chair in the corner of the rec room. From this area he could see mech as they walked in and everywhere else around the room. Which was useful when wanting to witness the fruits of one's grueling hours spent putting together a prank. Sideswipe sat heavily in the chair, groaning in relief to be off his pedes. He was low on energy as it was, but the idea of having a patrol soon made him want to just scream. He stretched, arms going behind his helm as he leaned back in preparation to plant his pedes on the table… And promptly fell flat on his aft with a resounding clang as the chair gave way beneath him. He almost didn't have time to yelp in surprise. And he was positive that Red Alert had taken a caption shot of his face from where he was monitoring the rec room.

Sideswipe groaned, standing up and rubbing at the small dent in his aft. He turned to look down and glare at the chair, but then frowned in thought. He had whacked his brother upside the helm with one of these things. They were meant to take abuse. And he remembered it clearly because the lecture he had received from Ratchet had been the most explosive in a while. So why had this one just…. Wait a klik. Backtrack a moment here…

The thought of Ratchet brought up the funny way the medic had been smiling in the hall. On top of that he had been coming from the direction of the rec room. As the pieces began to fall into place in Sideswipe's cortex he bent to examine the chair. Yep. There was a bolt missing.

A manic grin spread across his face. Well, now the medic was just inviting trouble. He grabbed the chair leg (proof, as far as he was concerned) and stood. A sharp throb of dulled pain made him wince. Okay then. Annoyed anger first. Then the trouble.

With a scowl, the crimson twin stalked out of the rec room, ignoring the inquiries of the mechs who had just walked in off shift as he made his way swiftly after the medic who was most likely in the medbay by now laughing. He passed his CO again, already suspicious consideration that the Prime had known being confirmed by the hearty laugh that followed him down the hall. He ignored it. He had bigger sharkticons to fry.

He stopped outside the medbay only long enough to straighten and stop rubbing at his sore aft and them strode inside, his attention completely riveted on the smug looking CMO standing in front of the console.

"Can I help you Sideswipe?" Oh, Ratchet was just all sorts of tickled this cycle wasn't he?

"Yeah, care to explain this?" Sideswipe shoved the chair leg under the medic's nasal ridge.

The smug smirk grew. Fragger wasn't even trying to hide his guilt. "It looks like a chair leg."

Sideswipe scowled at the medic, before the grin he had been suppressing finally pushed its way onto his face. "Oh, you are just asking for it."

The comment was met with one of the most challenging smiles the prankster had ever seen.

"Bring it, scraplet!"


	4. Twins/Red Brothers 50/50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's the last 25 of the Twins/Red Alert brothers sentences! Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro.

#26 – Tease

Despite Red Alert's ability to panic over the smallest thing, he was still able to tell when the Twins just wanted to tease him.

#27 – Help

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, after realizing that Red Alert's experience with flirting was pretty much non-existent, decided to help things along with Inferno.

#28 – Handcuffs

If anyone could be accused of having too much time on their hands, it was his brothers, making Red Alert's days equal parts strange and exasperating; but he had to admit there were also days like the day he'd walked into the Twins' quarters to find Ratchet cursing up a storm and chained to the berth via handcuffs that had him chuckling for the rest of his duty shifts.

#29 – Hate

Sunstreaker didn't know why he was always so angry and aggressive, or why he would rather see most of the crew dead than have to deal with them all day, but with his brothers' reassurances, he found he could hate himself a little less.

#30 – Naïve

Red Alert may be awkward, easily confused and panicky, but ever since that first harsh word from someone he had though friend as a youngling, he had never been naïve.

#31 – Sick

Sunstreaker had always been of the opinion that he was probably the healthiest Cybertronian because of his good hygiene practices, which is why it didn't make Sideswipe's smug grin or Red Alert's waves of worry easy to endure when he was sick for the first time in a long time.

#32 – Letter

Out of all of the little memoirs that Sideswipe kept around from his childhood, his absolute favorite was letter written by his brothers when he had been stuck in a hospital for a broken knee joint.

#33 – Sentimental

Sunstreaker had never been one to be sentimental, but it didn't matter every time he wrapped his arms around Red Alert when his little brother crawled into the berth with him whenever he had a nightmare.

#34 – Nostalgic

Seeing Sunstreaker's old paintings and Sideswipe's old inventions always made Red Alert feel he was going nostalgic.

#35 – Warrior

He could hide behind armor, guns and even his security grid, but the Twins knew that no matter how hard he tried, Red Alert was no warrior.

#36 – Approval

There was absolutely no way that Inferno was going to win their little brother over without fighting for their own approval first.

#37 – Bully

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had a reputation for being violent and although they never gave a straight answer when asked why they whaled on this mech or that, the reason to them was as simple as they were the only mech allowed to bully Red Alert.

#38 – Safe

Every time there was a new battle, Red Alert sent a prayer to Primus to bring his brothers and his bonded home safe.

#39 – Peace

Even though they missed their home world, the three Lamborghinis couldn't deny that standing in the middle of the organic flower field brought each their own sense of total peace.

#40 – Rain

For reasons he couldn't explain, Red Alert had always loved to stand under the rain on earth, reveling in the cool drops of water against his plating and the calming thump thump thump of each new drop hitting the desert sand.

#41 – Friend

Despite all of the hardships a war brought to his glitch, Red Alert still reveled in the feeling of knowing just what it felt like to have a friend.

#42 – Duty

It was Red Alert's duty to keep an optic on security, but it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's duty to make sure that Red's security worked; at least, that was the excuse whenever they were caught after pulling a prank.

#43 – Mature

Often times, Red Alert found himself wondering just why he was the most mature if he was supposed to be the youngest.

#44 – Immature

The Twins never stopped to think of their actions, nor did they consider themselves high strung, and they would be the first ones to tell you that knowing how to have fun did not make one immature.

#45 – Reward

Sunstreaker always found that the best reward was won by the effort it took to make his medic and brother smile all in one go.

#46 – War

It didn't matter where you looked, whether it be the overly-optimistic Bumblebee, or the depressed and muttering Gears, Sideswipe could see that the War had taken its toll on all of his comrades, but none more so than his once happy family.

#47 – Innocence

(This idea was pulled from MyNameIsJag's Surviving Changes fic! Go Read it! It's AMAZING XD)

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't sure if they were dreaming or having a nightmare when their little brother turned sister, suddenly burst into their room screaming, "Protect my innocence!"

#48 – Alone

If there was one thing Sideswipe feared above everything it was the absolute silence and horror of knowing you were alone.

#49 – Comfort

It took something big to force Sunstreaker to seek out his brothers for comfort, but whenever he did, they were always there to wrap him in their arms and offer their understanding.

#50 – Bond

It was a big decision, but one neither of them ever would regret the day they decided to bond to their medic, with Red Alert's full support.


	5. Always Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a plot bunny that bit me hard and I had to get the scene out of my head! This is based off a Wheeljack/Ratchet comic I found on photobucket, with the Twins instead of Jack. A bit of talking and sharing with MyNameIsJAg and then she sent me the idea of the Twins actually being OLDER than Ratchet and Ratchet is a young mech who just got the promotion to CMO. I will definitely return to this one day and elaborate on the AU idea.
> 
> For now, enjoy the scene!
> 
> Sorry it's not very long TT3TT
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine

"And if I said I loved you?" There was a waver in the red and white mech's voice.

Sunstreaker stared at the mech standing in front of him, a sad glint in his optics. He knew in his spark the young CMO could do so much better than him and his brother. Could be so much happier than with two seasoned warriors centuries older than himself. He clenched his servos, steeling himself to dash the young mech's hopes, to get him to move on.

"No…" He said softly, fighting to keep a similar waver from his own voice. "That's a misunderstanding Ratchet." He took a deep intake, his spark flaring painfully in his chest. "It's just that you think that you love us."

A painful sound made its way past the CMO's throat and Sunstreaker fought the urge to flinch, knowing that he was the cause of that pain. There were several moments of silence before a soft voice continued.

"Th-that's a terrible thing to say." Sunstreaker watched a forced smile of bravado make its way into the porcelain faceplates. The wall he was leaning against suddenly felt constricting as the white and red mech moved forward, a hesitant ruby hand reaching out to rest against golden chestplates, a gray chevron moving to lean tentatively beside the hand as if to feel the reverberation of Sunstreaker's spark through the specialized sensors there. "These feelings that I have, real or fake, is that something everyone understands?"

The cerulean blue optics were suddenly staring into his ice blue ones, the earnestness, the innocent pain shining through them and making something twist in Sunstreaker's spark. "Even I don't understand, Sunstreaker, and they're my feelings!" His voice wavered. "I only know… that it is something very painful."

Sunstreaker forced himself to look away. "You're still young." He looked back down at the younger mech, once he had his emotions under control. One golden servo came to rest on the red crossed shoulder. "You'll understand… once the years start to add up-"

He was cut off with a grunt as both of Ratchet's servos slammed into his chest, pressing him feebly against the wall. The look on Ratchet's face was openly pleading and desperate… and very, very afraid.

"And what if I never catch up to you!" His voice had risen, was almost yelling in his desperateness. "What if you're always out of my reach! What if I can never be old enough!"

A quivering lower lip had claimed the frontliner's attention against his will and the desire he had been fighting to contain flared with almost painful intensity. Was he selfish enough to act on this? He didn't have the right to be. No matter what the crew said about him, he did really think about these things. He shouldn't be selfish, he couldn't… he was.

In one swift movement, the frontliner had jerked forward, one golden servo snaking around to grasp the back of the CMO's helm to pull him forward. Porcelain lips met off grey ones, meeting for several long moments before Sunstreaker was pulling away, a thumb stroking softly down a cheek seam.

A red servo had lifted, digits pressing softly against his lips in a stupor. That had been… his first… It felt…

He pulled the dazed CMO against his chest plates, his digits caressing the back of his neck. A sudden thought occurred to him, something that Jazz had told him, a piece of a puzzle that was suddenly clicking into place in his processors. And he couldn't wait to tell Sideswipe.

"You won't know until you're held, huh?" He murmured to himself, repeating the words the TIC had said to him.

Ratchet was still touching his lips, until golden digits were guiding his face upwards. The sudden shift in the mood had his CPU reeling. His servo fell away from his lips, his optics gazing into Sunstreaker's clear ones.

"I don't understand…" He breathed.

Sunstreaker did. He smiled softly, the first true smile Ratchet ahd seen and he had a moment to think how beautiful the golden twin was before the very mech was leaning in and kissing him deeply, a much more intimate kiss than the first one.

"Nnn…" Ratchet groaned, his processors reeling.

Sunstreaker pulled back, a soft sound coming from the precious medic in his arms. He could feel the small tremors in his body. "Trembling aren't you?"

Ratchet didn't deny it, staring at the golden Lamborghini who was looking at him with such feeling in his optics it was impossible to look away. "It's scary isn't it? I suppose for us it is too…" He reached down and hoisted the white mech so he was sitting on the counter to their right, Sunstreaker hovering in front of him. "It's okay, Ratchet." He breathed. "We'll always be here."

He felt the affirmation across his bond with his brother. And when he looked up, the emotion in the young medic had finally spilled over, clear coolant spilling from his optics and creating wet tracks down those beautiful faceplates. He gently wiped one such track away and looked down at their intertwined digits resting in the CMO's lap. He brought the ruby digits to his lips and kissed each one.

"Always right here."


	6. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this. Just had to. It's been stewing in my head and it hasn't been letting me write anything! A few other things as well, but I've contented myself with knowing that I can get around to posting those eventually. We'll see.
> 
> Enjoy the cuteness that is Jumpstart!
> 
> XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I (along with Darkeyes17) own Speedlight, Jumpstart, and Brightspark.

Jumpstart's bright ice optics were innocently wide, the three month old sparkling staring entranced at all the faces around him, a babble of voices cooing at him meaningless sounds. There were so many.

"Aw, he's so small!"

"Looks jus' like Ratch!"

"Bet you he grows up to be a troublemaker like Sideswipe."

"Naw, mech, that's gonna Speedy! You can see the glint in his optics already!"

"Can he talk yet?"

"The others can! I'm sure he can too. Just shy."

And it was scary. Really scary. The black and red sparkling whimpered, shrinking back against his creator's golden chassis and burrowing his face into the strong plating. Creator meant safety.

And if he couldn't see them then that meant they couldn't see him. After all, you can't see in the dark.

"Back up and give him some room! You're freaking him out!" The deep, displeased voice of his creator rumbled in his audios, soothing the tight sphere of unease in the sparkling's spark.

He could hear shuffling and a sudden blast of cooler air. They must have gone away.

"Sorry, Sunstreaker. It's just so cool to see a sparkling. After all this time, we were kinda giving up hope."

There was a sigh and the small sparkling could hear the workings of his Creator's intakes through the plating of his chassis. "Forget it Bumblebee. I know everyone's excited, but Jumpstart doesn't like big crowds. Or strangers so much."

The yellow minibot smiled at the frontliner. "Kind of like his daddy, huh?"

"Don't start with me runt." The scowl on Sunstreaker's face didn't hold nearly as much power as Bumblebee knew it could, but he backed off anyways. It looked like 'daddy' wanted some time with his son.

"Sure thing Sunny." The scout laughed, waving as he walked away. "Let me know when I can play with them would you!"

Sunstreaker watched as the yellow bug walked away before turning his attention to the curled up ball in his arms. Gently, he stroke one golden digit down the small back and saying softly.

"It's alright, little buddy, they're gone."

There was a soft chirp and then one brilliant ice blue optic peeking out from the crevice of his arm and chassis. It took everything in him not to coo at his creation in the middle of the hallway. He didn't want another security tape recording winding up in Ratchet's servos via Red Alert. He'd quickly learned that although he didn't outright melt in the presence of anybot other than his mates and sparklings, he was most definitely the favorite target of Red's 'memories' collection tapes as soon as the triplets had been born.

He hurried quickly down the hall to his quarters before his son could start chirping at him. Because then he really would just start doing all kinds of embarrassing things.

"Are you sure he's okay, Ratch?" Sideswipe couldn't help but ask (again) as he watched their triplets play together on the floor.

Brightspark and Speedlight were giggling happily, exchanging new sounds and words as they had heard the bots around base say them. Needless to say, Ratchet and Sunstreaker was very much going to hunt down whoever had taught Speedlight to say 'frag' as his first word. And he remembered Ratchet's absolute joy when Brightspark's first word had been 'carrier' though it had been said with her limited sound range. Even so, Jumpstart was still uttering in clicks and whistles or otherwise remaining completely silent. It worried him.

"There's nothing wrong with his vocalizer." The CMO sighed. "He's just not ready, Sides. It's not unnatural for some sparklings to take a little longer to speak than others."

"But he's walking almost perfectly already!" Sideswipe argued.

"Again, I say it's not unnatural. He'll start talking when he's ready to. Be patient."

"Not exactly easy to do…"

The medic rubbed his bonded's audial horn reassuringly. "I know, but we need to let them grow on their own."

The red frontliner pouted, but said nothing more, his attention returning to the red and black sparkling currently studying a block with the most adorable look of concentration on his faceplates.

He didn't really understand what his creators and carrier were so upset about when they looked at him from time to time. Especially recently. He couldn't remember ever having done anything wrong. Not that the small amount in space in his memory cache allowed him to look back very far. But he always did his best to make less trouble for his parents. He didn't like getting in trouble either. It always made him feel bad.

Jumpstart toddled over to his golden father and his friend where they were sitting on the couch in the Twins' and Ratchet's quarters. Bluestreak hadn't been around in a while, especially when Uncle Jack was over, so it was a treat to be able to see him. He liked Bluestreak and the funny noises he made. They never stopped. And it greatly intrigued the little Cybertronian.

The stream of sounds already flowing from the gunner's mouth was halted when a sharp click-whistle sounded by his feet and a soft hand patted his leg. The surprised blue optics looked down into the innocent ice ones and he cooed, reaching for the little red and black sparkling.

"Oh, hello there Jumpstart. I didn't see you there, but I was talking to your dad so of course I wasn't looking and you seem to like being quiet a lot so I didn't know you were coming."

Jumpstart just chirred at him, his sister giggling from where she was situated before she started babbling at her father in all the funny little sounds she'd learned. Jumpstart chirred at her too, getting her attention before they were clicking and whistling back and forth. Sunstreaker shot Bluestreak a look as if to say, 'I told you so'. Jumpstart's lack of words was bothering even Ratchet now. Bluestreak just gave him a helpless shrug.

They were walking perfectly now. Jumpstart found he could even run a few steps before falling flat on his aft. However, he was still using the language of sparklings. Not one word had been heard from his little mouth, no matter how much his parents tried to coax him to learn.

The truth of the matter was, he just didn't really see a need to. Talk, that is. He got his point across just fine with the normal chirps and whistles. And he didn't even need those to talk to his siblings. They just knew what he wanted to say. And he really didn't see the need to talk much anyways. Even chirping. There wasn't anything he could share his triplets hadn't shared already and he didn't think anything in his head was interesting enough.

Of course, any mech who had heard these sorts of thoughts would marvel at a sparkling's ability to think so deeply and make such conscious decisions. But it was normal for him to think such thoughts. His brother and sister were just as thoughtful, but they were also far more eager to join the world of their parents. Jumpstart, quite frankly, didn't see the appeal.

Which was why he was standing by the door to their quarters, nervously staring at the door. ::We shouldn't be doing this…::

A small, quiet giggle answered him, Brightspark situated on Speedlight's shoulders to reach the control panel. ::Oh, you worry too much, 'Start!::

His brother joined the conversation with gusto. ::Yeah! Live a little on the dangerous side, bro!::

Jumpstart chirped lowly, glancing nervously at the sleeping forms of his parents on the berth.

"Dun worry 'bout dem…" Brightspark whispered just because she could.

Jumpstart scowled at her. He knew they didn't mean to tease him about not talking, but he couldn't help being annoyed when they showed off. Speedlight just grinned at him while Brightspark trilled a triumphant click and the door slid open silently. There was a disturbed grunt from the grownup's berth and all three froze, optics darting to watch as their crimson creator stirred restlessly only to wind his arm around their carrier, pull him closer and then settle back down with a content sigh.

They breathed a collective sigh of relief, Brightspark climbing from her perch on their eldest brother's shoulders. ::Alright! Let's go explorin'!::

He was lost. There was no doubt about it. And he was scared.

Not ten minutes outside the rooms and out in the halls on his own for the first time and he was lost. At first, he remembered trailing behind his siblings as he always did, but there had been… something interesting. He couldn't remember what it was now. Just that it was… new. And shiny. Which was probably why it had caught his attention in the first place.

But it had been there and gone again, and he could have sworn there had been a little giggle that followed it. When he had turned around to see if his brother and sister had seen it… they were gone. Following the hallway had done no good. They didn't come this way. At least… He didn't think so.

Contacting them through their bond did no good. They didn't know where they were either.

Panic was beginning to set in.

With a small chirr of fear, Jumpstart hunched in on himself, tiny arm shaking at his sides as he crept slowly down the dim halls well into the recharge cycle.

A small giggle caught his attention and his helm snapped up, the wide of his clear ice optics cycling wider. Something was sparkling in front of him. And it looked like the outline of a shape… He couldn't tell. And then it was flitting down the hall.

Distracted and intrigued, Jumpstart quickly forgot his fear and hurried to follow the strange little thing.

On it went, the glittery shape darting forward with a giggle, only to stop and wait for the sparkling to catch up before darting away again. Until Jumpstart turned the next corner and it was gone.

He stopped in surprise. Where was it…? Maybe it had disappeared through the open door.

There was light spilling into the hallway from the door and it made the small being nervous. He crept forward, his fear from earlier welling back up as he came closer to the light. Slowly, slowly… He was right outside the door. With a deep intake, Jumpstart poked his head around the corner, optics glancing around nervously until they lit upon a figure at a desk. He recognized the figure… He had come to visit sometimes. What had his carrier called him…?

"Oh!" Jumpstart gave a start at the voice, jolting and ready to run down the hall when two hands closed around his middle and he found himself with his pedes off the ground and staring into deep blue optics. The black and white mech who had been sitting at the desk only moments before had noticed him. "Hello there, little one. What are you doing up this late?"

The cool voice reverberated through him, calming the frantic pounding of his spark. And Jumpstart could do nothing but stare at him.

The black and white mech seemed to look him over for a few moments before he glanced both ways down the hall with a frown. "Hmmm… I suppose your parents do not know that you are up."

The little sparkling chirped, his attention drawn to the large looking protrusions coming from the mech's back. They looked like small wings. And they fluttered. He hardly noticed when he was brought into the office and settled in the warm lap.

It was almost two hours later that had a very relieved creator standing outside the office door.

"I'm really sorry about this, Prowl." Sideswipe said tiredly, his exhaustion warring with his relief. When they had been woken and alerted that Brightspark and Speedlight had been found near the security center, but there was no Jumpstart, there ahd been general panic. Until a whistling Jazz had come by to say that Prowl had a bundle in his office.

The telling grin had Sideswipe to his superior's office in record time, walking in to see a happily recharging black and red sparkling in the otherwise stoic tactician's lap.

"He was no trouble." Prowl replied quietly, a small grin playing just on the corners of his lips. "He was rather… helpful, actually."

Sideswipe wasn't going to question it. He was just glad that he had his son back and he was safe. "Well, thanks anyways. I wasn't aware we'd have to sparkling proof our locks so soon."

The Autobot SIC flicked his wing. "I suppose it's a lesson learned."

"Well, goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight Sideswipe."

"Now he's not even chirping." Sunstreaker was despairing to an intently listening Jazz, Jumpstart situated on the table and staring moodily into a closed off cube of energon. "Not a peep! Ratchet said it's because he's got my mood swings, but I don't know. At least the chirping was better than nothing!"

"Aw! Relax Sunny!" The saboteur patted the golden mech on his shoulder. "Ah'm sure he'll be chirpin' again in no time! Ah think yer worryin' too much."

Sunstreaker snorted.

Jumpstart, for the most part, was ignoring the adults. Instead, his little mind was more focused on the night before and the mech who he had so much fun with. It hadn't been much really. The mech talked to him, let him color with a datapad, and hadn't expected much more than his normal trilling and chirping. Hadn't tried to get him to say something he didn't want to. Hadn't repeated meaningless things at him. And had generally been patient when he wanted to chirp at him.

All in all, Jumpstart liked him. He was nice.

But what had his creator's called him!

At just that moment, the very mech walked into the rec room, a datapad in one servo as he paused in the doorway, looked around and then made his way to the table in the corner where they were sitting.

"Good morning, Sunstreaker, Jazz."

"Mornin' babe!"

Sunstreaker grunted, watching as his son's small head snapped up to look at the SIC.

"Powl!"

The three mechs stared, and even a few from the next table over.

"Jumpstart… did you just…?"

"Ah think he did!" Jazz cheered, a grin spreading across his face.

"Powl!" Jumpstart said again, little digit pointing right at the tactician's face. "Powl!"

"What's he saying?" Hound, who had been at the next table had come to see the little mechling chatter.

"I think he's saying 'pal'." Trailbreaker said from just behind his friend having followed Hound over.

They stared at the little mech, waiting for him to say something again. Sunstreaker was barely holding down the urge to cuddle his son, he was so proud. Jumpstart, on the other servo, was starting to feel a little upset. Had he gotten it wrong? He had been so sure… the mech had come in and the name had just come to his CPU, a very distant memory of the black and white mech walking into the medbay crossing his processors.

Maybe he had gotten it wrong.

"Powl?" He said again, uncertainly, the word edging back into a distressed trill.

The grin that had been on Jazz's face spread into a full blown smile. "I think he's saying Prowl."

The tactician looked from his mate down to the sparkling who was staring at him with what was quickly turning into a distressed frown. He leaned down so he was face to face with the sparkling. With one white digit, he pointed at himself.

"Who am I, Jumpstart?"

There was a pause in which the little Cybertronian cocked his head to one side. And then a black digit was nearly stabbing Prowl in the nose ridge.

"Powl."

A small smile lit the datsun's face. "That is correct, little one." He patted the small mech on the helm, watching as the wavering frown turned up at the corners into a delighted smile. The little one knew he had been right.

"Powl! Powl!" The traditional grabby hands were made and Prowl was all too obliged to pick up the bundle of adorable metal.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I did for the first week of the October Challenge Prompts over in the twins_x_ratchet community run by me and Darkeyes17 over on LJ. the prompt for this was Scream it Out. I chose kinda like an AU HiWtHi type thing. In my actual story, Praxus is already gone before the Twins had even met Ratchet. Obviously this is after.
> 
> So without further ado, here it is. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sideswipe stood nervously outside the medical bay, a cube of energon in one servo and his other raised over the keypad and ready to admit him as soon as he keyed it open.

And there was nothing he wanted to do more than walk in there at this moment.

The question was would he be welcome?

The battle today had been… far more brutal than anything they had encountered in a long while. The siege on the Autobot outpost and then Praxus had come as a surprise and before the Autobots could even gather their wits and recover from the surprise, the city had been decimated. Thousands, millions, gone over a cycle.

And they had been able to do nothing about it.

That had been orns ago. Now, the makeshift Autobot camp was silent all except for the normal sounds of weary friends talking, or pedes tramping tiredly offshift to go rest.

Nobot had ventured near the medical bay.

With a deep, steadying sigh and noting that he would probably never be ready for something like this, the crimson frontliner touched the key and let the doors cycle open.

Inside was dim. The lights turned low, and not even an aide cleaning the generous amounts of energon painting the floors, berths and tools of the main medbay section. It was… disconcertingly quiet. And it worried him.

Walking forward resolutely, Sideswipe did his best not to flinch when they cycled shut again, leaving the dim hall lights behind. Now it was just eerie.

"Ratch?" Oh man. He didn't like how his voice echoed. But this had to be done. Ratchet most likely hadn't refueled in days. And that wasn't good.

There was no answer. Which was perfectly expected really. The sounds of his pedes echoed off the walls as they connected with the floor, the red twin making his way past the empty medbay. His spark twisted in a sickening way in his chest. The medbay had seen no survivors.

Quietly, Sideswipe opened the door to the dark makeshift office of the Autobot CMO. The office was even darker than the medical bay, and a complete wreck. The desk was overturned, datapads strewn about the floor, many of which were either flickering and cracked or completely busted and in pieces spread out every which way. The screen to the portable terminal was shattered and useless now. The berth was the only thing still upright, but it had been moved since Sideswipe had been in here last. Now it was tucked away into a corner of the room.

Sideswipe didn't even need to look to know that Ratchet was curled up on the other side of it.

Slowly, with measured steps, Sideswipe brought himself to stand in front of the balled up CMO. Several moments of silence passed before Sideswipe dared to speak.

"Hey."

Ratchet twitched, but did nothing more, his helm buried in his arms. Sideswipe vented a deep sigh and shoved the berth away, gaining himself another twitch before he settled down next to his lover. He held out the cube.

"Here. You need to refuel."

Ratchet moved so suddenly, it actually took the frontliner by surprise. A red servo snapped out, slapping the cube from the obsidian servo and sending the cube flying to the other side of the room. Good thing it was still sealed.

"Ratchet…"

"Go away, Sideswipe." The voice was low, dangerous and mostly pained, fighting on the verge of emotion that didn't want to be shed. It still needed to be.

"No."

"Sides…"

"I'm staying. And you know as well as I do that if Sunny weren't laid up resting with his leg he'd be here too."

There was silence for a few moments. "Talk to me Ratch. It's tearing me up to see you like this."

A bitter laugh was his answer. "You? It's tearing you up! YOU WEREN'T FRAGGING THERE!"

No, he hadn't been. He and Sunny had arrived only the orn before, after the aftermath. And even then, things hadn't been pretty.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY I SAW! DID YOU KNOW MOST OF THEM WERE HOPELESS BEFORE THEY EVEN HIT THE BERTH OR BEFORE THEY CAME IN THROUGH THOSE DOORS! OF COURSE NOT! NONE OF YOU CAN EVEN UNDERSTAND-"

The medic's voice choked off on a sob, his body pitching forward and curling farther into itself. Sideswipe stared, keeping an eye on the medic's servos in case he decided that the red chassis next to him made a convenient punching bag.

After several shuddering intakes, ratchet's voice continued, far more subdued. "There were sparklings, Sideswipe. Sparklings. And I couldn't do anything! Not even to ease their passing! There were so many! I – they – we-!"

As the white and red mech began to work himself up again, the crimson frontliner tanked him into his embrace, holding him firm even as he fought against the hold. It didn't take long for Ratchet to wear himself out, lack of recharge and fuel hindering his ability to keep up his walls. He fell against his lover's chassis with a strangled wail, the sobs coming far more easily, wrenching from his throat, the pained screams of his distress, sorrow and hate filling the tiny room and probably the medbay as well.

And Sideswipe held him, rocking back and forth. Because that was all he could do.

"It'll be okay, Ratch. Just scream it out and let go."

''Cause me and Sunny'll be there to catch you when you fall.'


	8. Unconventional First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah...
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates on HiWtHi and STHH, but both are fighting me hard. HiWtHi should be up soon though, cross your fingers. GOOD NEWS! I got my 'net back XDD
> 
> So yeah. This was for Week Two of the twins_x_ratchet community challenge of on LJ. The prompt I picked up was sparklings and it allowed this plot bunny to take form XD
> 
> So here ya go! ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Do I gotta...?

"There… see, all better." The porcelain and crimson Academy student smiled, giving the sniffling protoform grey sparkling a gentle pat on the now fixed knee servo. "does it still hurt, sweetling?"

The sparkling continued to sniff, looking utterly adorable as he shifted to look at the once injured plating, touching it gingerly and softly, almost unsure. After a few more moments of his own inspection, his face brightened and he smiled. "No! It bettah now!" then he frowned the little audials on his head crackling a little with energy…hummmm… He may have to take a look at that. Or let the sparkling's creators know.

When they found them.

"What's wrong?" He didn't think he had messed anything up. He would be graduating in a few orns, at the top of his medical class so he was quite confident in his abilities as a medic.

The sparkling was looking at him in suspicion. "You magic?"

Ratchet grinned. "Not at all, sweetspark."

"Dun call meh dat!" The sparkling said angrily, standing a bit unsteadily and backing away. His helm horns still sparkled, the crackles in between each flare of light becoming louder. Which was alarming. Still, the medical student did his best to remain calm, if only for the sparkling's sake. "Uma calls meh dat!"

"Alright then." Ratchet allowed, deliberately not staring at the sparking audials. "What should I call you?"

The small being remained stubbornly silent, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Hmmm… I guess you don't know me, huh?" Ratchet hummed thoughtfully, easily guessing what must be scaring the young Cybertronian. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ratchet. Nice to meet you…?"

Still no answer, but the look was less suspicious and more uncertain and confused.

"C'mon sweetspark, you have a name right?"

The little frown turned farther down. "I said dun call meh dat."

Ratchet did his best to suppress the wide grin threatening to break out over his face. "Well, I can't just call you 'you' or 'sparkling' or 'sparkling with no name'." He said contemplatively. "I suppose I could call you 'it' or 'thing'… Which do you prefer?"

"Nu-uh!" The sparkling had his servos clamped across his faceplates, trying to prove that this wasn't funny. "Not a spark'lin'!"

"Alright!" Ratchet tapped a closed fist into an open servo, giving off the air of coming to an important decision. "Thing it is."

"No!" The now giggling sparkling pushed at the adult's leg. "Red Alert!" He said pointing at himself.

"Red Alert? That's a very nice name."

The now designated Red Alert beamed up at him, the brilliant little smile melting the med student's spark. Frag, how could sparklings do that? Ratchet cleared his intakes to hide his embarrassment, keenly glad that Wheeljack was nowhere around. "So tell me Red, where are your – "

"Red Alert!"

Both helms, one white the other protoform grey and beginning to spark again, whipped to the side, alarmed. A light green femme was walking quickly across the market plaza, two more sparklings being dragged behind her, both definitely sulking. Red Alert shrank behind the medical student who he now considered his new friend. And by default, safe.

"Oh! Ratchet!" The femme looked at him in surprise and it took a moment for Ratchet to recognize her as a classmate at the academy.

"Slipdrive!" He greeted her, still somewhat dazed. "I didn't realize you had sparklings."

"Huh? Oh! No, no, no. They're not mine." The femme laughed in a grating voice that reminded Ratchet that he had never quite liked Slipdrive to begin with. It also had a lot to do with the fact she tended to slack off and try to pass by copying off her fellow students. And she was a little bit of a creep. "I'm sitting for extra money."

"I see."

"Yeah, and Red there ran off when I had my back turned for a few moments. These three have chased off every sitter they've had so far, but I'm determined." Her eyes glinted dangerously as she kneeled down to look at the cowering sparkling doing his very best to melt into Ratchet's leg. Ratchet noted that the other two sparklings, both larger than the one currently using him as a shield, were looking at the femme in something he could only consider anger. "Now, red, running off like that isn't very nice. What if you hadn't found Ratchet? Would you have liked it if some bot you didn't know had wandered off with you?"

Red Alert whimpered, shaking his helm and crackling audios. It was obvious he was becoming more distressed.

Suddenly the femme paused, her purple optics glazing slightly indicating that she had a call on her comm. She frowned, stood… and walked away.

It took Ratchet a few moments to realize that, yes, the sparklings' sitter had just walked away from her charges and that now he was left with three pairs of curious optics staring up at him. Little Red Alert looked completely trusting. The un-designated two, both still protoform grey as well, though he guessed they would be getting their first paintjobs sometime in the near future, were looking at him with calculating optics.

Oh dear Primus, have mercy on him.

"Who're you!" The one with little helm fins demanded, ice blue optics glaring at him.

"Yeah!" the other, with helm horns similar, but not quite the same, as the little Red Alert's. "Who're you!"

Ratchet sighed, fighting very hard not to smile. He got the feeling it wouldn't be very appreciated. "I believe it's polite to introduce yourself first, before asking somebot else's designation."

That seemed to throw off the two for a moment. He suspected they had been expecting him to just answer and get it out of the way. The finned one frowned slightly before a small servo patted his chassis and he grunted, "Sunstreaker. Not Sunny, Sunshine, Sunbeam or nothin' stupid like that."

Taking the other's lead, the second sparkling held a closed fist over his own chassis and declared, heroically, "'M Sideswipe!" There was a pause before he added, almost as an afterthought. "You can call me Sides, though. It's shorter."

Ratchet smiled, and held out his servo. "Nice to meet you Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. My designation is Ratchet."

The sparklings looked at his hand oddly, Red Alert doing his best not to giggle at his brothers, but failing miserably. It took several moments of awkward silence before Ratchet realized that neither sparkling knew what to do with the appendage. "Adults who meet for the first time shake servos." He prompted kindly.

Sunstreaker's optics lit up, apparently liking the idea of adults participating in the act and made his conclusion the same time as his brother. Both reached out to grasp the much bigger servo and shake it at the same time.

Ratchet had correctly concluded that both mechlings would rather be treated like adults, not their actual ages. And since it would appear that Slipdrive had forgotten the sparklings' presences and wasn't coming back, he figured it couldn't hurt to look after them until they were intended to go home.

"So, it would seem that you're stuck with me for the time being, and seeing as I have shopping to do, who's up for some ener-pops?"

It was getting late in the orn when the three brothers decided that they wanted to go home. While Ratchet had been patient, he couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief. Between the three of them, there wasn't a single shop that had gone untouched around the Plaza and the medical student was exhausted and ready to trudge back to his dorm and recharge.

He had to admit, he'd had fun though. And learned quite a bit from the three little mechlings. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were Twins. And not just spark Twins but split-spark Twins. Watching them interact had been all sorts of fun and helpful. Sideswipe never missed a chance to let the red and white mech know that he was older by a few kliks and Sunstreaker was always quick to make sure that the mech knew that it didn't mean anything. Because he could everything Sideswipe could.

Sideswipe, himself, was a curious little thing, always touching, asking questions and running off when something of interest had come along. Ratchet had needed to make sure to keep a special optic on him. Not to mention, he liked to pull pranks. Which was honestly very natural, but the sheer genius of some of the stories he'd been told had amazed him. Sideswipe was still very young afterall. He also proved to be the most sociable youngling he had ever met.

Sunstreaker wasn't opposite his brother as most studies on split-sparks suggested. Granted, he was different than Sideswipe, but they shared a lot of the same interests and personality quirks. The sparkling had a knack for flair, as long as the colors went well together and nothing ruined them. He was slightly more aggressive than his brother, quick with threats if he thought you were threatening or questioning him, but he was also far more subdued and less likely to smile back at strangers. He mostly let Sideswipe do most of the talking. Yet somehow, judging by the way the finned mechling would constantly battle for the medic-in-training's attention with his brother, Ratchet ahd somehow become the exception. He still wasn't quite sure how.

Red Alert, he soon came to realize, had a chronic glitch of paranoia. Which was rather unfortunate in the way society viewed him. He was a rather sweet sparkling once you got over the jumpy suspicion that every stranger in the street was trying to snatch him away. Somehow, once again, Ratchet had become the exception aside from the smaller mechlings brothers. The sparkling tended to stick close to Ratchet's leg, doing his best to stay watchful or just meld himself to Ratchet. It made it extremely difficult to walk half the time, but Ratchet just didn't have the spark to say no.

Now, they sat, talking about the trek home. Ratchet wasn't surprised to learn they lived nearby, nor was he surprised that they already had the way home memorized at such a young age. From the stories he'd been fed all day, sitters thought that the Plaza was THE place to be. While the younglings did tend to agree, they were often disappointed by the fact that it was always a look, keep quiet while I socialize and don't touch anything kind of deal.

And maybe that was the appeal there. Ratchet hadn't put more than a 'Don't touch something you know you shouldn't and stay where I can see you' limit. The day had been enjoyable to them.

"Hey! Hey! Ratch!"

The medic glanced down at the suddenly very interested Twins who were staring at him. "Yes?"

Sideswipe waved a hand, indicating the medic needed to lean down. He did so and was immediately assaulted by twin kisses on either of his cheeks. It was sweet, but he looked at either Twin in startlement, Sunstreaker looking embarrassed and Sideswipe with a cheeky grin.

"… Thank you?"

"Alright! It's decided!" Sideswipe declared happily, clapping his hands together and making the snoozing Red alert in Ratchet's arms jump a little. "When we get older, you're gonna be our bonded!"

Ratchet was… speechless. "What?"

"Our bondmate." Sunstreaker repeated haughtily, but with such an air of certainty that there was no way he could be dissuaded.

"… We'll see…" Ratchet allowed, not sure what else to say.

The rest of the way to the Twins' home was made in a content silence.

"Frag it all Sunny!" The Autobot CMO cried, pounding the dent from his bondmate's chassis none to gently. "Just what were the two pf you thinking?"

"Hey! Speedlight wanted to see how my jet pack worked!" Sideswipe defended himself and his brother against their mate's angry tirade.

There was eery silence after that comment. Then Ratchet was speaking in a deadly voice. "Tell me you didn't take him up there with you…"

"Weeeell… we didn't go very high-"

The Roar of Rage echoed off the medbay walls and outside Bluestreak cringed and covered the happy Speedlight's audios while his lover did the same with Brightspark's. It was amusing to see Prowl doing the same with the very attatched Jumpstart.

"What happened?" Wheeljack asked Bluestreak who just rolled his optics.

"You'll hear it from Ratch, later Jackie." He said happily. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't murder them this time."

"Ah, he won't do it. Doesn't have the spark in him." Wheeljack snickered after the sounds of pain and metal hitting metal faded away. "He'd just keep seeing them all little again."

"Little?"

Wheeljack's optics lit up. "Have I ever told you the story of how they all met?"

At the gunner's shake of the helm, Wheeljack grinned widely. "Well, it was waaaay back before the war. Ratchet was still in the Academy…"


	9. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So week three and here's the prompt ^^ Some lovely smut for all of you XD
> 
> Yeah, it demanded me... The prompt was Handstand, over on the twins_x_ratch community on LJ. Enjoy your failed pr0nz! X3
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

It had been a pretty normal day in Sunstreaker's opinion.

Well, 'had been' being the key words in that sentence.

He'd woken up with his CMO cuddled into his side, deep in recharge. He'd repaired a lot of their allies the day before, the small group having been attacked by Seekers. And because he didn't have any shifts until later that cycle, he was free to just watch the medic recharge peacefully until he had come out of recharge as well. The good morning kiss had led to light petting, which in turn had led to making love and going a long way to put both of them in a good mood.

Then, after cleaning up and another round of passion in their washwracks, he'd gone to get his morning ration while Ratchet went to the medbay to start his shift and check on their idiotic bondmate who had been in the group of 'Bots who had been attacked. His idiot brother had decided to perform Jet Judo… with absolutely no fuel in his jet pack!

(Sometimes, he wondered if he had been adopted, happily ignoring the fact that Sideswipe was his split-spark twin. If not, then he clearly had inherited all of the CPU power in the split.)

Of course, getting his morning ration from the rec room meant he had to deal with all the bit-brains of the Autobot army in one fell swoop since morning ration was the busiest the rec room was outside of parties.

Which led to Cliffjumper mouthing off like he normally did, and Sunstreaker was quite proud to say that he had kept his temper in check. It also helped that Prowl happened to be there today and the golden twin had no desire to spend the night in the brig. Not to mention he felt a vindictive kind of joy when Cliffjumper was told off because Sunstreaker hadn't risen to the bait and therefore there had been no fight to cover up the mini-slagger's antagonizing. As Cliffjumper had left, shooting a glare towards the cheerfully waving lambo, Sunstreaker had downed his energon in one go.

His shift had started shortly after that and even though his patrol partner had been Tracks…

(Seriously, it was like Prowl was just daring him to do something wrong!)

… He had managed to keep his temper. Even with all the self-preening Tracks had done. Really, there was a limit and even he knew it.

Going back to the 'normal' thing. Now, it was past tense as he stood in the doors to the medbay, staring at the ridiculous scene of his chip-processored brother.

"What the Pit are you doing?"

Sideswipe glanced to his very confused brother from his position upside down. "Handstand." He replied cheerily, seeming not at all perturbed by the odd stare his brother was giving him.

"Okaaay…" Sunstreaker allowed. "Why?"

"Hatchet says *grunt* that if I can make it for the next two hours doing a handstand on my new arm, he'll let me go early."

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge. "And you honestly think you can do it… on just recently repaired limbs?"

"Oh ye of little faith." Sideswipe snickered. "I've had to hold still and in more awkward positions than this for Jazz when we need to be quiet…"

"Yes. But not on recently repaired – you know what? Forget it. Not worth my time."

"Yep, but completely worth mine!"

Sunstreaker just shook his helm and glanced around, looking for their lover. He felt like telling Ratchet about all the great self control he'd managed today and receiving his due praise. Another snicker and he was glaring at his twin.

"Still at it then?" The voice nearly surprised the golden mech, almost making him jump. Luckily, he was too dignified to do so and merely turned around to look at his lover appreciatively. Ratchet always managed to heat his circuits just by walking into a room. He still wasn't sure how he did it either.

"You bet!" Sideswipe grinned, pushing his legs straight into the air as if to prove he was doing it right. "Nothing's gonna stop me now!"

And that's when Sunstreaker must have started channeling his brother. Because suddenly, he had a very, very, mischievous thought. Smirking where his brother couldn't see, Sunstreaker quickly hailed Red Alert on a private com and got a guarantee that the med bay would be undisturbed for the next few breems. After which, he coded the medbay doors locked just as Jazz had taught him to do.

Ratchet and Sideswipe were thankfully too busy bantering back and forth to notice anything. At least, they were until Sunstreaker stepped up behind the small ambulance, planted his servos firmly on his hips and tugged him around into a very searing, passionate kiss.

"Mmmf!" The startled sound was muffled by the golden toughliner's glossa, before Ratchet was pushing away, but only as far as Sunstreaker's arms allowed him. "Sunny! This is the medbay!"

Sideswipe snickered at his lover's incredulous tone of voice as the medic struggled to extricate himself from his brother's grip.

"It is…" Sunstreaker purred, shooting a sultry glance at his brother which cutoff Sideswipe's snicker and earned him narrowed optics that clearly said, 'what are you up to?' "And it isn't as if we've never been physical here."

And before Ratchet could answer, he was swept up into another passionate lip lock

Sunstreaker heard a hitch in his brother's intakes as he backed the medic up until his knees hit the edge of a berth. Smirking against the kiss, he sent over their twin bond, ::Not supposed to move Sides. Better be careful, or you'll lose.::

::Fragger!:: Sideswipe growled back and Sunstreaker snickered, easily hearing the undercurrent of arousal in the word.

Interested to see how long his brother would actually last, and feeling the stirrings of his own arousal, the golden mech lifted Ratchet onto the berth, standing between his spread thighs and pressing close as he pulled out of the kiss with a sharp nip. His lips didn't leave his lover's plating, traveling to the porcelain chin, to the grey cables of the CMO's throat, where he allowed his glossa some play time, Ratchet's helm tilting to the side to give him more room.

Sunstreaker purred in approval, his denta grazing a particularly sensitive cable, making Ratchet groan. Easing his way forward, Sunstreaker encouraged the medic to slide backwards until he was flat on his back and Sunstreaker was hovering over him on the berth. Golden servos trailed from the medic's shoulders softly down his arms, tracing the sensitive joints in the cherry red servos, eliciting a delighted shiver and groan from his partner and a much more subdued sound from his brother.

Gently, Sunstreaker grasped the medic's wrists and drew his servos up before pressing them to latch into the medical restraints just above the medic's helm. Ratchet jerked under him in surprise and when Sunstreaker pulled away from his neck he was met with an aroused glare. His smile was sultry as he leaned in to claim his lover's lips again, fully heated by the fact that his brother was watching (no matter that he was upside down) and the encouraging noises of their mate under him as his long, slender artists' digits traveled slowly over the heating white and red plating, each squirm alighting sensors where Ratchet's plating rubbed against his own.

Feeling rather impatient, Sunstreaker went straight for the heated red interface panel, feeling the lower panel click open under his seeking digits, lubricant set free from where it had been pooling behind the panel. Already slick, already wet… "Eager, babe?"

"Mmmm…. Can't help it. Fragging, sexy twins."

Sunstreaker chuckled, his amusement echoed back at him over his bond with his twin, Sideswipe's arousal now impossible to hide. He sent a wordless reminder of his brother's predicament and heard a groan of frustration behind him.

Relocating his servo to his own interface panel, Sunstreaker hit the manual release and groaned as his quickly pressurizing spike hit the heated air between the close proximity of their frames. He hissed at the feeling, spike twitching in anticipation. Still… Ratchet wasn't entirely ready and he didn't want to hurt him.

Not to mention the pleasured gasp and the loud whine when he naked two digits into the tight valve and scissored softly was a delicious sight.

"Sunny!" Ratchet cried breathlessly, valve clamping on the invading fingers. His back arched as the toughliner pulled them out slowly before shoving them back in just as slow. "Pleaaase!"

An echoing whine from Sideswipe prompted the younger twin to glance at his brother.

Sideswipe was still standing on his hands, although his posture was no longer straight as it had been when Sunstreaker had first entered the medbay. His arms were shaking and his knees were bent as he swayed slightly. Sunstreaker smirked.

Sideswipe caught the smirk and glared at him, forcing his arms to stop shaking as he pushed himself straight again, clamping his mouth shut and forcing himself to keep focused. Sunstreaker could try, but he would not win.

Snickering, his golden counterpart returned his attention to Ratchet, digits still pumping and stretching his mate. "Mmm… Think you're almost ready for me, Ratch."

"I am!" Ratchet growled, his hips moving in time with Sunstreaker's pumping digits. "Sunny… please!"

"Alright." Sunstreaker purred. "Since you asked so nicely."

He removed his fingers, sliding them into his lover's mouth and making Ratchet taste himself, the medic familiar with the routine and sucking off his own juices. Sunstreaker shivered, vents hitching as he pulled his now clean digits away and lined himself up.

Two moans rent the air, echoing in the medical bay as the tip of Sunstreaker's thick spike pressed into the tight opening, stretching the malleable walls of his lover's valve far more than his digits ever could.

"So… tight." Sunstreaker panted, pushing deeper until he was hilted completely in his lover's tight heat.

Ratchet, had he been able to for a coherent sentence, would have said something clever or snarky. Yet, as it stood, all he could do was press as close as he could with his wrists in their restraints and his lover's weight pinning him down.

The first pull out of the scalding valve was followed by a sharp thrust that had Ratchet crying out in bliss as Sunstreaker began a hard, pumping rhythm, pistoning obsidian hips forward to scrape against red.

It was too good, to hot, both mechs keenly hyper aware of Sideswipe's optics watching them hungrily from metres away and a few more thrusts in, Ratchet reached overload with a shout. The extra lubricant allowed Sunstreaker's spike to slide even deeper a few more times before the golden warrior stiffened with a grunt, denta clenching in his own overload, and transfluid flooding and dripping from his mate's stuffed channel.

Sunstreaker threw the bond wide open, Ratchet spiraling into a second release moments after his first and a surprised cry falling from the lips of his twin followed by a loud clang and pained grunt.

The overload tapered off, and Sunstreaker collapsed on top of Ratchet, panting and shaking in post bliss.

"Mmm…" He hummed, feeling warm and sluggish as cooling armor pinged. He glanced at Ratchet, feeling quite proud of the fact he had managed to knock the medic offline. His gaze turned to regard his brother where the red twin's own surprise overlaod had knocked him flat; leaving him sprawled on the floor. Disgruntled and dazed optics met his.

"Nothing's going to stop you, huh, Siders?"

The glazed optics narrowed into a glare. "I'll get you back for that, Sunshine."

Sunstreaker laughed, pulling his spent spike free of Ratchet's valve, nuzzling the grey chevron as the medic fought his way back into the world of the online. "Will you now, brother."

Sideswipe's glare and pout morphed into a smile promising many wonderful things as he purred, "Watch your back carefully, Sunflower." He pushed himself up to sit and stretch. "You never know when I may strike."


	10. Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling angsty this week and was over on the twins_x_ratch comm on LJ when the last week for prompts went up. I got hit by THREE of them... HARD. Stupid inspiration wrench of doom. And stupid Ratchet Fairy for whacking me with it -_- Short, but it gets the point across.
> 
> So here's the first one - Prompt 6 Broken Promises
> 
> My head hurts. And I wish the 96 movie had NEVER BEEN SPAWNED!
> 
> Disclaimer: You know it ain't mine.
> 
> Enjoy the angst ~

It wasn't supposed to end this way…

"Look, Sideswipe!" Ratchet growled. "You and you're brother can deal without me for a few earth years! It's not like I'll be gone for vorns."

"I dunno, Ratch… I got a bad feeling about this."

The medic sighed and leaned up to kiss his lover. "You and Sunny worry too much."

Sideswipe grinned, his arms winding around the CMO. Frag, but he loved this mech! "Can't help it. First time we had something to live for that's worth living for."

Ratchet's optics softened, a red servo cupping the silvery cheek of the frontline warrior. "Flatterer."

"S'the truth." Said flatterer mumbled, leaning his forehelm against the grey crest on the medic's white helm.

And it was. It was very much the truth. It had been a long time since he and his younger Twin had found something worth their time, worth their effort. It was the first time they'd had someone who looked at them as more than just some other mech.

"I'll be fine." Ratchet sighed, the red digits now stroking the back of his neck.

Sideswipe shivered, his arms winding tighter where they held the precious mech against him and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Just don't want to lose you."

We had so much planned. We were going to bond!

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could only stare at their lover with wide optics, their sparks swelling with hope and joy.

"You mean it, Ratch?" Sideswipe breathed, servos shaking as he tried desperately to quell his feelings. "You really want to? With us?"

The white and red mech snorted, but then smiled, his servos perched on matching hips. "I wouldn't say it unless I was one hundred percent certain I wanted it. You… Both of you mean too much for me to let go. War be damned!"

With a happy cry, the golden frontliner reached out and yanked the CMO into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of Ratchet's neck, joined by his brother not an astrosecond later. They held their lover between them, inexplicable joy washing over each.

He wanted to bond with them. With them! They had never thought it possible that they would want this so much. That they would be wanted that much.

They must have done Primus something right somewhere down the line. It was the only explanation for them to be standing where they were right now, the most beautiful mech sandwiched between them.

Why didn't you listen to us!

"Ratchet, please, I have a bad feeling." Sideswipe murmured, pulling away from his lover.

Ratchet sighed and stroked his cheek. "So Sunstreaker told me this morning. I'm going to have Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Wheeljack with me! Nothing's going to happen. I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Keep the berth warm for me, and you won't even know I was gone." The medic chuckled, leaning up for one last kiss which was given to him willingly and lovingly.

Their hands remained intertwined as Ratchet pulled away, stretching as far as they would go before they separated, Sideswipe standing and watching, Ratchet headed for the transport that would take him off planet, away from Autobot City… Away from them.

The memories are too much now. For me, for Sunny. What did we do wrong? We had everything we wanted, it was right there in our grasp. It's not fair…

It's not fair!

The red warrior's arms tightened around his silently sobbing brother, his own chassis shaking with his grief echoed over the bond they shared. Things could never be better. They never would be.

But Primus help the next Decepticon that crossed their path.

Because the Pit would look like Primus' embrace compared to the wrath of two broken and anguished sparks.


	11. Hello Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah, so second prompt and I'm feeling much better now that I had a chance to funnel my angst somewhere. Okay, so the second prompt got to me because I wanted to do something for Halloween. So I chose Bonust Prompt A - Costume on the twins_x_ratch community.
> 
> And here it is ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: This is getting old...
> 
> BTW, I thought that many people probably didn't notice, but the Author's Note on HiWtHi has been replaced with an ACTUAL CHAPTER 10! Thought I might want to clear that up ^^ SO GO READ PEOPLE!
> 
> Enjoy ~

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Nope."

"What makes you think I'd even allow you to put me in…? What is it anyway?"

"Humans call it a costume, Docbot."

"Alright, what makes you think I'll allow you to put me in a cotume?"

There was silence for several moments.

"Keepin' in spirit with human traditions?"

"Uh-huh. And just what is this 'human tradition' that requires one to walk around looking like an Earth Femme?"

"Halloween!"

Ratchet continued wiping down the medical berth Wheeljack had just vacated, halfway ignoring the grinning saboteur, but he did access the internet and looked up the word. Huh. Guess it was a celebrated human holiday… Still…

"What makes you think I want any part in this?"

"Aw! Come on, Ratch! Prime's even doin' it!"

That gave the medic pause from his work, a disbelieving optic ridge rising high. "Prime?"

"Yep."

"How the Pit did you manage that?"

"Tha's fer me ta know an' you ta never find out!" Jazz exclaimed cheerily, now shaking the large piece of white and red cloth in his servos in the medic's faceplates. "Pleeeaaaaasssseeeee, Ratch? Yer lovers will get a kick outta it!"

"Well…" Now that idea did have some merits.

"So you'll do it?"

"I never said that, Jazz."

The TIC of the Autobot Army grinned widely. "Perhaps, but ya will. It's too temptin'. You'll be in the rec room where they can't touch ya, but you'll oh-so appealin'!"

Now Jazz really was being evil. The image had been formed perfectly.

"Frag you, Jazz. Frag you."

Jazz watched in glee as Ratchet slipped out of his office in the costume he had procured for the medic. He was determined to get everybot in on the holiday and festivities, but Ratchet had been a stubborn one.

Now he got to see the fruits of his labor as the humans said.

The medic was dresses in a white and red dress that buttoned down the front with red buttons and red trim at the waist. There were white crosses on each button and there was a nurses cap with a red cross on his helm, situated just above his chevron. The dress itself was a little short, the company having gotten the measurements a little wrong, but it was still long enough to tease, a little of the medics red aft peeking out from under the cloth. Should Ratchet bend down, he would give mechs quite a show. Jazz had to say, if his spark didn't already belong to Prowl, he may have been interested.

"This had better be worth it Jazz." Ratchet grumbled, feeling very much like an idiot.

The saboteur smirked. "Don't you worry about it, docbot. You'll see just how worth it, it'll be tonight."

Ratchet smirked from across the room, chatting with Ironhide, but keeping all his sensors attuned to the two Lamborghinis in the corner of the rec room. They hadn't stopped staring. Nor had they allowed many mechs close that they thought would make a move on their lover, inebriated or not. Not that any were going to try to. A rather bold minibot had already tried to grope his aft, drunk off his gears, before he found the rest of his night being spent unconscious in the medbay.

Poor fragger.

Ratchet didn't pity him at all.

"Jazz really didn't need ta do much talkin' did he?" Ironhide grinned also watching the two in amusement.

Ratchet grinned right back. "Nope."

"You gonna give 'em a break and head outta here?"

"In a few. They've been awfully patient tonight."

"Yah're evil Ratchet. Anybot ever tell yah that?"

The medico grinned. "Oh, I've been enlightened on the point."

Ratchet finally taking pity on his lovers, stood and excused himself. He knocked back the rest of his highgrade, and sauntered out the door, shaking his barely showing red aft in invitation as he passed his lovers on his way out the door.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't need telling twice as they stood and nearly tripped over themselves to get out the door.

Ironhide snickered into his highgrade. Damn sexy nurses and their white sexy dresses.


	12. Ticking Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third Prompt and sequel to Handstand XD Sideswipe gets his ;) Admit it, this is what you've all been waiting for. And bottom sunny, cause I'm a sap for it! Prompt was Time Bomb.
> 
> Disclaimer: Insert witty sarcasm about how tedious adding this thing is.
> 
> Enjoy~

It really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise as it did. Sunstreaker knew the risk he had taken, teasing his brother the way he did a few orns ago with that entire handstand business. Actually, everything was always taking a risk with Sideswipe.

The trick was staying a step ahead until his brother got bored.

Which he did pretty well… At least, he thought he had been doing well.

Days had passed, each turn of the Earth's sun passing until a week and a half had gone by with nothing. So, naturally, Sunstreaker figured himself safe and Sideswipe a loon.

Nothing new.

He should never have let his guard down. He should know better. Sideswipe wasn't second best prankster on the Ark for nothing. And now it was obvious who had won the waiting game.

And Ratchet wasn't here to be a buffer. Frag that stupid mission to Australia.

"Damn, Sunshine you look good like that." His brother snickered, reaching out from where he was sitting beside the golden chassis and running one servo down the exposed side where a sensitive seam was placed.

Sunstreaker growled through the gag in his mouth, struggling to pull away and not into the caress.

"Cute." Sideswipe grinned, ignoring the sharp glare he was given. Instead, he leaned in to mouth against the shoulder armor and feel his brother strain against his cuffs.

It hadn't taken much to get Sunstreaker laid out and cuffed to their berth in recharge. Especially considering his brother slept like a fragging rock. Once Sunstreaker was out, he was out and nothing short of a Decepticon alarm going off in his HUD would wake him. This was such a treat.

He moved, sliding between his golden counterpart's thighs, hips pushing them further apart. Sunstreaker growled against the gag again, scowl set firmly in place. "Come now, Sunny, you look much more attractive when you're enjoying yourself. Which you will be." Sideswipe's voice lowered, and even Sunstreaker couldn't deny the shiver that traveled the length of his frame at the suggestive glint in his older twin's optics.

Obsidian servos traveled down the exposed sides to the black pelvic frame and the farther down to the delicious golden thighs. He squeezed and a muffled groan greeted him. He smirked. "Did you know, you looked so enticing in the medbay? Ratchet looked scrumptious as well, but you being all devious…" He nipped at his brother's audial vent, savoring the way Sunstreaker's vents hitched. "It really turns my engine~"

Sunstreaker groaned around the cloth in his mouth, warm air venting from his frame. His brother had to have given him something… he wasn't normally this… turned on so quickly.

"Mmmm…. Don't they ever tell you never to mess with a ticking time bomb, Sunny?" The words were followed by a sharp nip to the center of his chassis where Sideswipe had slid down.

The crimson mech continued his downward path, glossa soothing away stinging nips as he made his way slowly to the heated interface panel. Which snicked open almost immediately, revealing a slowly pressurizing spike and a glistening valve. Wow, Sunny was worked up. Sideswipe grinned.

"Want me already, Sunflower?" Sideswipe growled, reaching down and opening his own hatch, spike pressurized already. He'd been waiting for his brother to wake up all fragging morning and he was more than primed. "Want you more."

He shifted up again, retracing the path he had taken down, relishing the way his younger brother squirmed under him, groans and moans muffled. It was slagging hot. It was hard to hover where he was, his spike mere inches away from the dripping valve as his twin squirmed under him. Man, Sunstreaker was really turned on… then again the additives he'd added to his ration last night probably helped.

Sunny should really learn not to leave his ration unattended.

Giving in just a little, Sideswipe pushed the flared head of his aching spike past the sensor laden lip of Sunstreaker's valve. Sunstreaker moaned, his hips jerking only to be firmly held down by Sideswipe's servos. He whined in frustration as his brother pulled back out… only to shriek amazingly passed the shammy in his mouth when Sideswipe thrust forward with so much force that their hips clanged together, completely sheathing himself and stretching the valve.

Sideswipe didn't allow any adjustment time, not that Sunstreaker actually needed it, keeping his paste brutal and fast. He buried his groans in Sunstreaker's neck, listening to the muffled gasps, groans and pleasure whines next to his audial. Each sharp thrust drew him closer to overload, each drag of his spike against sensor nodes sending a charge straight into his system until it built to the breaking point.

With one last thrust, Sideswipe overloaded, the rush of scalding transfluid tipping Sunstreaker into his own, valve clamping on his brother's large spike.

Both mechs stiffened before they collapsed to the berth as one, Sideswipe remaining tucked inside his brother's valve and Sunstreaker grunting from the sudden weight.

"Hooo… I wanted that more than I thought I did." Sideswipe hummed, letting the charge wear away. He shifted, getting on his hand s and knees, dislodging his spike and hissing with aftershocks. He stared at the glowering faceplates of his twin, grinning. "Not done with you yet, Sunflower… Not done with you for quite awhile.


	13. Best Holiday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many fragging things going down in my life at the moment. Not dead. Just... bogged down, tired, stressed with a big wall that's between myself and my creativity. I have one more gift fic to do for the third place winner of the twins_x_ratch comm on LJ and then I'm hoping the block will go away.
> 
> Ever notice how if you're not writing for yourself, your muse just goes FREEZE and refuses to cooperate -_-?
> 
> Stupid muse...
> 
> *Ratchet fairy pops up and starts tapping wrench in palm* ... Please don't hurt me.
> 
> Anyway, this was done for a prompt on the twins_x_ratch comm that caught my eye. Took a few weeks to get it out, but it's cleared up some of my block. Thank god. do you know how FRUSTRATING it is to be staring at a half done chapter of HiWtHi and know that everyone is waiting for you to post it, but you just can't WRITE!
> 
> Yeah...
> 
> Anywho.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly. But it's christmas! So maybe they'll let me borrow them. ^^
> 
> Enjoy~

It was Christmas Eve at Diego Garcia.

An odd holiday, in Sunstreaker's opinion.

So many didn't celebrate it. Yet at the same time, so many did.

There were variations of greetings to be found this time of the human year, and in Sideswipe's opinion, they all meant the same fragging thing. So why use so many different greetings? Sunstreaker had to agree and added his own 'waste of breath' there at the end.

Sam had mentioned something about religions. Not to him directly, which suited him fine. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the strange organic race that inhabited this planet. All he knew was that Sam hadn't been squashed even by accident because of Sunstreaker's own religious beliefs. Didn't matter how annoying the boy was when he babbled, he still housed the Allspark.

He supposed the moral meaning of the holiday was all well and good. He could agree with the spending time with loved ones and gift giving, but that was about where it ended for him. Humans had odd holidays.

Seriously, what the frag was a Santa Clause or Rudolph?

The golden twin shook his helm, the audial fins on either side of his helm opening their slats slightly to vent the heat from an over thinking processor.

A prod over his bond with his twin caught his attention and he reveled in it for a moment. He had missed this and their lover if nothing else. The closeness of his brother to his own spark been something he had been afraid he would never have again.

Having Ratchet back at the same time… He was left wondering what he did right that Primus would take pity on him.

Another prod and Sunstreaker snapped out of his happy pondering. Curious as to what his brother was prodding him about, he pushed away from the hangar door of the Diego Garcia base and blew air out his vents. He turned and walked back into base, following the pulsing of his brother's spark.

The golden frontliner could really only stare.

And stare… and stare…

As soon as his shock was past, an inferno lit along his circuits faster than any wild fire in dried brush before settling in a pool of want deep in his abdomen. "Oh Primus…" He whispered.

Laying across his and his brother's double berth was the recently turned white and red medic. His legs were wrapped in little blinking multicolored lights and spread eagle and secured by shiny… somethings. A quick check of the human's World Wide Web and he had the name tinsel. Stupid name in his opinion, but he could overlook it in this instance. The medic's red servos were caught up and bound together by a thick red ribbon and secured to the top edge of the berth where the ribbon was tied into a wide silken looking bow.

There was another bow tied over Ratchet's optics, and by the sudden spike of anticipation Sunstreaker read from Ratchet's core temperature, the medic was awake and knew someone was in the room. A tag hung from the bow at the head of the berth and Sunstreaker strode to it and picked it up.

Written in his Twin's messy scrawl and in their native Kaonite language, it said, 'Merry Christmas, Sunshine. I hope you appreciate it; I went to a lot of trouble to get this for you! ~Big Bro Sideswipe'

A small smirk twitched at either corner of the golden mech's lips and his gaze tipped down to view the beautiful medic on display. He found he could even overlook the blatant use of his nickname this time. He snickered, one golden servo trailing down an arm seam to dip into the elbow joint and he watched the medic jerk in surprise and gasp.

Sunstreaker purred, as he climbed atop his smaller lover, situating comfortably between the spread white thighs before dipping down to steal the next gasp in a sweet, soft kiss as his digits left the joint to continue down over upper arm, over shoulder to cup a pale cheek, his other servo following the same path simultaneously.

He gently tugged at the bow around his lover's optics so that he could gaze into the pale blue of the Autobot CMO and his and Sideswipe's long time lover. He both felt and heard the white chassis hitch before he smiled sweetly and claimed the pale lips in a deep, demanding kiss.

When he pulled away, they were both breathless.

Sunstreaker growled before dipping down for another kiss, his servos now wandering to the well known and long untouched sensitive spots on his partner's frame.

"Sunny!"

The yelp had been in answer to the medic's suddenly bared interface array, his back arching up as far as it could under his lover's weight as Sunstreaker's long artist's digits pressed firmly against the rim of his valve before dipping in to the first joint and curling.

Ratchet whined, his hips tilting up, valve cycling more lubricants to join the liquid already pooling under his aft. Sideswipe had left him there for a while, with promises of something good. Just his own imagination had been enough to get him heated and now here he was with Sunstreaker, open and wanting and at the golden warrior's mercy.

Sunstreaker groaned, the feel of that tight valve clamping on the two digits he was pushing in exquisite. His spike almost immediately pressurized behind his panel and it wouldn't be very long before the pressure would be too much and he would lose the ability to keep his panel shut. As if to prove his thinking right, Sunstreaker felt the slight bump of the tip of his spike hitting his panel. Soon he would lose all control…

"Sunstreaker!"

Especially when Ratchet said his name like that!

With a whine of pure need and want, Sunstreaker removed his fingers, allowed his panel to snap open and then eagerly sank his spike into the waiting heat of his lover's frame. With a surprised shout that tapered off into a happy groan, Ratchet's hips bucked forward to help Sunstreaker hilt himself completely. Both stiffened as something familiar but long forgotten reinserted itself before Sunstreaker was a flurry of movement, lips claiming, hips pumping and hands claiming all of which Ratchet welcomed with sobs of ecstasy and love.

It wasn't long until both were frozen in overload, charge crackling through their frames as Sunstreaker's transfluid flooded the warm valve and joined the doctor's own fluids in the mess on the berth. The electric charge from their combined overload lit the multicolored Christmas lights still binding Ratchet to the berth to a blinding flash of colors that seemed to mix until they gave out with several pops and darkened.

They lay for a bit, each gathering their thoughts as white and golden-yellow metal pinged and cooled, accompanied by the sound of their cooling vents. After a while Sunstreaker chuckled earning a quizzical look from the still bound medic underneath him. The golden warrior just grinned at him before jerking his head towards a corner of the room where Sideswipe was sitting on a chair, cleaning himself off with a lazy grin. A portable recorder was set up on the desk beside him, the red light blinking and indicating it was still recording. Ratchet's optics went wide, the Twins snickering at the same time in response.

He was quickly distracted by Sunstreaker wiggling his hips and shifting the pressure of his spike still seated in the medic's valve. "Hope you're not too tired Ratch. We've got all night."

Ratchet groaned with a muffled curse as Sunstreaker leaned in to nip at his neck. Sideswipe, leaning back in his chair to watch another show with satisfaction, certainly though higher of human traditions now.

"Best holiday ever."


	14. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This was a prize fic for suncharger over on LJ for winning third place in the twins_x_ratch community competition... in October. Yeah... um... *gets brick'd* Ugh. I fail like a faily thing, faily thing that I already am... So...
> 
> Hopefully now that THIS is done, I can get back to HiWtHi... Hopefully.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Belongs to Hasbro and others... Damn. *sits and puts in her corner*
> 
> Thanks to Birdiebot and darkeyes_17 for beta'ing.
> 
> Enjoy~

Ratchet groaned, rolling his sore shoulder struts. He'd been hunched over Cliffjumper's sorry chassis after a misfire with his modified shoulder cannon. Not only was the thing twice his fragging size, he'd had the most brilliant stroke of common sense and had asked Wheeljack to modify the thing to give it more punch. When everybody and their carrier knew that Wheeljack was fixated on human spy movies and had decided that building spy gadgets that their race had no use for and sticking them on any available surface was a good idea.

The medic sighed, sitting heavily on the chair in his office as he contemplated his very long, very tiring day. First there had been the usual Wheeljack special, when one of the gadgets he had been working on self imploded. Luckily, the damages were minor; consisting of only a few burnt out circuits and fused wires. Wheeljack may have accidents frequently, but most of them were due to his ability to become easily distracted or over enthusiastic and line something up wrong. He was still brilliant… if just a little scatter-processored.

On top of it all, though, the Twins had been underpede all – day – long.

And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

True they were and had been in a relationship for quite some time now. If Ratchet were truthful with himself, as he often tried to be, he had been so happy the days had all sort of blended into each other and it seemed like hardly any time all. It was odd to think the Twins could do this to him, but the spark wanted strange things. His apparently wanted the biggest pains in the aft on base.

And speaking of, he felt he had a little bit of apologizing to do.

The last time he had kicked them out; Sunstreaker had clammed up and stormed away, while Sideswipe gave him the most pathetic look he had ever seen on the red hellion. He didn't think he had been that harsh… Well, he would apologize if nothing else.

Tiredly, the CMO of the Autobot Armed Forces stretched the last of the stiffness from his shoulders and trudged out of the medbay. He hissed slightly, when the hallway lights attacked his optics, over calibrated from having to focus on circuitry repairs. Why were the hall lights on this bright this late anyways?

Shaking his helm after his optics had calibrated, the CMO dragged himself down the hall until he reached the end, ready to walk into his quarters and fall into his berth for some well earned recharge. Ratchet quickly typed his code and slumped gratefully as the door cycled open. He took the first few steps into the dark, letting his optics cycle closed the same time as the door so that he wasn't struggling to match his optics to the light change. The locks clicked secure behind him with a series of sharp snicks and with a relieved sigh the medic opened his optics.

And then promptly blinked. Twice.

The image didn't change.

The Twins were cuddled around each other in a light recharge cycle on the floor, gold almost melding into red.

To their left was a blanket laid out with flickering lights that were arranged in the center, designed to imitate human candle light. Three energon cubes filled with soft luminescent green energon (obviously one of Sideswipe's new brews) circled the blanket, while multiple assortments of goodies and confections were arranged artfully. Most likely Sunstreaker's work.

Idly, Ratchet wondered on the occasion. His processors were having trouble computing just what he was seeing in the first place in his worn out state of CPU.

"Oh!"

The soft exclamation brought his attention back to the Twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's optics glowing dimly as shadows danced across their spark rending handsome faces with each playful flicker of the artificial candle imitations. "You're back."

A small smile played on Sideswipe's lips, Sunstreaker clearly still half in recharge and doing a good job of looking endearing as he blinked slowly. Ratchet only felt more confused. "Uh… Yeah." His gaze shifted back to the cheesy romance novel pad setup come to life, and he frowned.

Sideswipe's smile faltered slightly. "Ratch?"

"What is this?"

The smile dropped completely. "What?"

Ratchet sighed, unexplainably feeling guilty as the day began to wash away the surprise, leaving only a tired ache, Sideswipe's crestfallen face and remaining confusion. "What…" He began carefully, slowly. "Is this?"

Sunstreaker suddenly appeared wary, his face set neutrally. This was something Ratchet had learned to associate with the golden warrior closing himself off emotionally. Now Ratchet was feeling more than a little guilty.

"It's our anniversary, Ratchet."

Ratchet was at a loss again. "Anniversary?"

Sideswipe glanced down at his hands and didn't look back up, watching his own digits twiddle together. "Yeah. Our one year anniversary."

Oh.

Oooooh!

The medic felt his tanks drop, and his optics go wide as he took in the scene again. "Frag…" He mumbled, swiping a servo across his face.

"I… we… uh…" Sideswipe's voice was small now. Ratchet felt like the biggest aft on the face of this and every other planet in the universe. "We'll just get it put away. We should have known you would be tired."

The twins made to move to clean everything up, but Ratchet stopped them with a hand to either of their shoulders. Sunstreaker's face was perfectly blank while Sideswipe's was filled with questioning confusion, masking hurt. Ratchet's optics held both in place as much as his servos did and he opened a comm. channel.

:-This is Prowl.-:

"Prowl? This is Ratchet. I'm requesting tomorrow off."

Both Twins' optics got wide.

There was silence over the comm. for a few moments. :-This is Ratchet?-:

The medic scowled. "Yes, Prowl."

;-… I see. Very well.-: A few more moments of silence. :-You are cleared for tomorrow, Ratchet, barring any unforeseen emergencies and the like.-:

"Thank you." He shut the comm. off before anything else could be said.

Silence permeated the air for several long, awkward moments. All the while Ratchet was very aware that what he did wasn't much and couldn't make up for the emotional disappointment he had caused his lovers. But knowing that both were off tomorrow was a start. He was going to make it up to them.

"Ratch?"

Starting now.

He pulled them to himself, hugging them tightly. "I'm sorry." He said, voice laced with his sincerity. He felt the tension bleed from Sunstreaker's frame and the small chuckle that vibrated through Sideswipe's. Their arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

"Well," Sideswipe began his tone a little stronger now. "I suppose in your defense Cybertronians don't normally celebrate one year anniversaries."

Sunstreaker snorted, tugging them all to the berth. "Talk about it tomorrow. Ratchet's tired."

Ratchet yelped when Sideswipe swooped down and scooped him up, striding after his brother before plopping him on the berth next to the golden twin and then climbing in as well. Ratchet, situated between them as he normally was, felt snug and warm.

"Tomorrow then." The crimson hellion hummed tiredly, reinitiating his recharge cycle. "You're all ours, babe."

Ratchet chuckled, wiggling some which prompted Sunstreaker's arms to wind more securely around him. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Of You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, something for you guys. Did this for the kinkmeme to try and get back into the writing spirit, and truth be told, RL has been kicking my ass hard. Not as hard as others, but it's kinda shitty at home right now. Yeah. And I wrote this like a month ago too. I feel... Like I should have a HiWtHi for you guys, but I don't :/ However, I HAVE been rp-ing alot on a MUSHclient game called War Dawn (we're still recruiting characters, btw so PM me if you're interested) and with Daenerys Starcatcher. Check out our Twins/Seeker stuff on her FFN :) Pretty much pure porn and plot now.
> 
> So yeah... Gonna leave that there.
> 
> Not mine. Wish it was. I REALLY do...
> 
> Enjoy~

Fragging FINALLY!

That was the only real thought going in loops through Sunstreaker's processors as he entered the washwracks early that cycle. The battle the day before had left everyone tired and stressed and many had fallen into recharge as soon as they had hit their berths. Others had retreated to the rec room for some down time and still others had dragged their chosen partners for the cycle behind closed doors. Sunstreaker, who had been lucky enough to have minor damage to his leg struts after a particularly rough landing from being thrown from Skywarp, now found at this early hour that he had the washwracks all to himself.

Thank Primus.

He wasn't sure he could face the stares full of pity or sympathy his 'teammates' always believed were well in intentions. And perhaps they were. The intentions. But it only served to piss him off. He wasn't weak. He didn't need their pity or their sympathy or whatever they thought would make him feel better. There was no feeling better when Sideswipe had gone and got himself slagged so bad that Ratchet had to rush him to the ICU to operate for fragging spark failure.

The golden warrior shuttered his optics tightly, fists clenching and unclenching as he forced the looping horror of the moment he began to feel his brother fade, away. It was over. Ratchet the Hatchet had come through as only he could. Sideswipe was fine now.

With a deep intake Sunstreaker continued into the empty wash wracks and stalked to the one in the very middle. Thermal heating from the volcano was a wonderful thing. The hot water never ran out and this particular stall could reach the highest temperatures. Sunstreaker arranged his various care and shine products onto the shelf beside the wash controls to his liking before he reached for the controls.

The water snapped on, heating almost immediately and Sunstreaker offlined his optics with a grateful hum, his face upturned into the spray. Slowly, in increments, the tension bled from his frame, leaving the normally proud warrior slumped with weariness. He wasn't tired. Just… stressed. Stressed and in desperate need of a distraction.

Blindly reaching for the soft washing cloth placed with his cleanser, Sunstreaker onlined his optics and stared down at the grime and horrid scratches and dents that littered his frame. How he loathed looking less than perfect when it wasn't necessary and it was with a dissatisfied frown that he got to work, lathering the cloth and scrubbing at his frame. The grime came off fairly easy, but the dents and scratches made him grimace. He would need to see Hatchet tomorrow… Or maybe (he refused to think hopefully) tonight. He quickly dispelled that thought. No matter how he wanted to curl up along his twin's powerful frame, Sideswipe needed rest.

The elegant faceplates became distracted, optics dimming as harsh scrubbing began to soften to light brushes across heat-sensitized armor. He shivered slightly, his mind wandering.

Sideswipe, had he not been laid up in the medical bay under Ratchet's tender mercies, would have wanted to celebrate their victory and work off the extra adrenaline. And when Sideswipe was keyed up… Interesting things happened.

A small whine built in the back of the golden warrior's throat as he leaned back against the wall, the cloth now tracing and brushing with a purpose as he could easily place. The cloth was quickly forgotten, dropped to the tiled floor with a splat as one hand ruthlessly dug into his side, searching for the right cluster of wires and the other reached to detach the nozzle on the showerhead. He palmed his interface panel, gasping quietly at the reverberations through the thinner plating and he allowed it to retract without much of a struggle.

Elegant, artist digits dipped down, stroking once over the straining spike housing, making his vents hitch slightly before traveling further to trace around his already opened valve. Sunstreaker hissed, feeling the lubricants produced by his valve trickle out to mingle with the cleanser trickling down his frame from the showerhead. He groaned, dipping one finger barely past the rim and rubbing, his hips jumping automatically into the touch. He pulled his digit out, bracing his legs apart and his back on the wall, maneuvering the nozzle between spread golden thighs.

He cried out, clapping a hand over his mouth, biting at his knuckles as the hard jet of the spray is suddenly bombarding his valve with sensation. The flexible grasping of the intimate metal could be felt as a building heat, as Sunstreaker angled the jet spray to hit the very deepest nodes in his valve. The feeling of the propelled water slamming against his ceiling node, and then cycling down in a soft flow out of his valve, carrying lubricants with it.

Sunstreaker's first true moan escaped his control and echoed back at him from the walls of the empty wash room. The pressure was building, it was close…

He flicked the spray control, the spray becoming a soft patter that barely put any pressure on his valve and he keened. He was no longer following his conscious control. In his mind, all he could see was what his brother would do to him; hear his brother's voice…

"Not that fast, Sunny. Slow it down, enjoy it. I want to see you undone…"

Pants came in quick succession, as Sunstreaker amped the spray again, aiming it only at the rim of his valve. He gasped, valve flexing on nothing. Sunstreaker groaned, angling the stream inside his valve once more, turning the spray down, his charge climbing steadily higher. It was maddeningly erotic, feeling the water swirl and ebb inside of him, tickling over charged nodes that tried to cycle down on the liquid. The charge was almost unbearable now, and he angled the nozzled to aim right at the back of his valve and turned the jet all the way up. The powerful stream of water struck the heated node at the top of his valve and his helm flew back, baring his throat as it threw him into a hard overload and he bit into his knuckles to keep from screaming.

He was only barely coming down from his high, static receding from his optical feed, when a low, menacing growl filled the wash wracks. There was no time to react before a strong frame was pressing him into the wall, denta biting into his neck and two digits in his valve, pumping eagerly and scissoring. It was only mere moments later that his second overload followed on the heels of the first. His cry was swallowed by a hungry mouth, glossa pushing past his lips and muffling his sounds of pleasure. His digits dug into black shoulders, even as he recognized and writhed under, his brother.

"Sideswipe…" He panted the moment his twin pulled away and he wound down some.

Sideswipe wasn't looking at him though. His gaze was focused on his lubricant covered fingers, a small smirk forming on the beautiful lipplates. "You just couldn't wait for me, Sunbeam."

He tensed at the nickname, mouth turning down sharply at the edges and ready to snap off a retort… When the two lube covered digits were shoved into his mouth and wiggled against his glossa. Almost immediately, irritation bled into reawakened lust. His mouth sealed around the fingers and he sucked at his own lubricant, glossa working over his brothers digits.

"Good boy." Sideswipe purred, his engine rumbling in lust. He pulled his servo back, chuckling at the small whine from his normally composed brother.

The black servo trailed down the trembling side to grasp behind the golden knee. He yanked up, hooking Sunstreaker's knee over his hip, his panel sliding aside to reveal an already pressurized spike. He leaned in fully, his chassis pinning his brother to the slick wall. Sunstreaker's own servos scrabbled at his brother's plating as the blunt tip of the thick spike bumped his valve opening. He sighed a shaky intake into Sideswipe's shoulder.

"You put on one pit of a show, Sunny." Sideswipe breathed, nipping lightly at a helm fin, delighting in the soft groan. "I got hard just watching you overload yourself with the shower head. So pretty when you writhe. Even prettier when you writhe for me. So," Sideswipe suddenly thrust sharply up, sinking himself into the wet heat of his twin. "Writhe for me."

Sunstreaker arched, back bowing with his sharp cry that seemed to echo forever. His twin wasn't gentle, his hips pistoning into Sunstreaker in a steady rhythm of pull, thrust and grind that had Sunstreaker a squirming mess. The crimson warrior pressed in tight, limiting Sunstreaker's movement against the wall and stilled. He ignored his own need and his brother's desperate whine, letting the charge cool before he started again. He did this twice more, shoving desperately into his brother and as soon as Sunstreaker begin to writhe in earnest and his valve convulsed in preoverload charge he would stop. He was waiting. Waiting for something so rare, that it was almost impossible to coax from the proud frontliner.

He wanted his brother to beg.

"Come on, Sunbeam." Sideswipe groaned, not sure how much longer he was going to be able to last. "Come on, I want to hear you." He stilled once more, legs shaking with the need to overload.

That seemed to be Sunstreaker's breaking point, solidified by his helm clanging against the stall wall. "PLEASE! Sideswipe, need you, want you! Please, I need it!" Sideswipe wouldn't be surprised if Sunstreaker's voice could be heard outside the washwracks. "Let me overload!"

Sideswipe growled, engine revving hard and he let his control slip, grabbing his twin's other leg and jerking it over his hip as well, pleased when Sunstreaker wrapped both legs around him. He let go, his hips jabbing forward as he drove his spike into his brother, the sucking depths of his golden twin drawing him deeper. And Sunstreaker was tight. He always was. And it was so Primus. Fragging. Perfect!

Sunstreaker, for his part, twisted and writhed, keeping up a loud mantra of pleas. Some part of Sideswipe was amused and wondered if Sunstreaker realized just how loud he was when he was being fragged. The rest of him was focused on the rising charge in his circuits and the warmth of his brother's frame.

Suddenly, Sunstreaker's back bowed, pushing him from the wall and he cried out, Sideswipe's servo clamping over his mouth and muffling his keening cry. Sideswipe thrust into the spasming valve, his hips jerking once, twice and once more before he stiffened with a soft groan, overloading into his brother.

They held still for several moments before Sideswipe softened against his twin, and gently slid to the floor, grabbing the discarded shower head and running the water over them. The good thing about living in a volcano? You never ran out of hot water. Sunstreaker squirmed a little, snuggling into his brother, forgetting to be indifferent in his post-coital haze. Sideswipe purred, scraping his denta gently against his brother's finial vent. ::So hot, Sunshine. And mine.::

"Once in awhile, glitch." Sunstreaker mumbled, content. Then he sighed. "Don't scare me like that again…"

Sideswipe pressed a chaste kiss to his brother's cheek, soothing the preciously hidden tight knot of fear in his brother's spark. "Sorry, little brother. No more Stunticon ball."

"Good." Sunstreaker growled, squeezing at his twin's aft and snicker at the surprised yelp. "Come on, bit brain. Now I gotta get all this red off of me!"

Sideswipe just snorted, watching as his brother sat up and grabbed the solvent. :: Love you too, Sunbeam. Love you too. ::


	16. Ficbits 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some writing prompts a few friends of mine and myself did. Enjoy.

Sideswipe/Prowl – h/c

The red toughline had been surprised when he stumbled from the medical bay's ICU room to find Prowl standing in the main bay. He was as stiff and professional as ever, even when motioning the exhausted and newly repaired warrior over. Ratchet didn't look pleased, but he was keeping tight lipped about things. Sideswipe hoped that didn't mean he was in trouble for the silly string all over the training room. He'd pulled the prank right before the alarm had alerted them to Decepticon activity.

The resulting the battle had ended with him being flung from Thundercracker's tailfin and hitting a wall of mountain at 80+ mph. The surgery had been intense and a near thing judging from the grim medic afterwards. It was when Ratchet was quiet and non-yelly and angry that you knew things had been really close. Now he ached in places he forgot he could ache in since waking up here on Earth and he just really wanted to go back to his quarters and rest.

Primus he hoped he wasn't about to get his punishment.

He said nothing when Prowl motioned him to follow, doing so with no argument. He was too tired to make up an excuse. Sideswipe blamed that and his low fuel warnings distracting him on not noticing when they passed Prowl's office. It wasn't until they were two halls over and outside the tactician's own quarters that he realized something was up. He and Prowl had been in a relationship on the down low for a few months now and they'd both agreed that showing up at each other's place of rest was a sure way to let the others figure out what was going on. So that Prowl had openly led him to his own quarters tripped a dim alert in Sideswipe's meta. Even so, he followed his lover inside.

"Prowl?" He croaked softly, making a face and the static in his vocalizer. He rebooted it and tried again. "Something up?"

"Lay down, Sideswipe." Was all the black and white Praxian answered with and his voice was so firm and slightly sharp that Sideswipe could do nothing but obey. No matter how confused he was.

"Pro-"

"You have been given medical orders to rest and you will do so." Prowl cut him off. "Something you tend to not do if you have no supervision to make sure you get the rest you need."

Sideswipe gave him an odd look, trying to see him in the dimness of the room. "Something's up."

"/Rest/, Sideswipe." There was to be no arguing with that tone. Too bad Sideswipe never really listened to that tone.

"Babe, seriously, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching out to grasp the Praxian's servo, trying to get him to look at him. Something was wrong. He could see it now in the set of the doorwings on Prowl's back. The near invisible tremble to them.

If Prowl's almost immediate response was to follow the insistent tugging wasn't odd enough, the fact that he willingly and openly cuddled into Sideswipe's plating was even odder. Sideswipe awkwardly let his arms fall around the slightly shaking shoulders. "Prowler?"

"You take unnecessary risks." The datsun said after several long moments. "You did not need to charge Megatron."

Almost immediately a light blinked on somewhere in Sideswipe's processors. Ooooh. "Prowler."

"My name is Prowl."

Sideswipe grinned slightly. "Babe, I'm fine. Ratch got me all patched up and I'll be good to go again by tomorrow evening."

It was silent again where Prowl's grip only seemed to tighten. "Do not do it again."

The red mech sighed. There would be no reasoning with Prowl like this. So he kissed his forehelm and hugged him closer. "Whatever you say babe."

\------

Orion Pax/Dion – Bondage

\------

"Oh! Oh Primus, yes! YES! Fragging- GAH!" The young mech overloaded again, valve convulsing around the nice thick spike imbedded in his body. He groaned. "Fraggit, Orion!"

The grinning faceplates above his own only grinned wider. That such an innocent and naïve mech could look so wickedly alluring was almost ridiculous. If it hadn't been for the fact that, well, it really was alluring. "You like that?" Orion asked, rolling his hips gently again. He snickered when Dion whimpered.

"Take these cuffs off and I'll REALLY show you how to wind my cogs." The mech growled, squeezing his valve on purpose and watching as Orion gasped, thrusting on instinct.

"Ngh. No. I don't think I will." He answered cheekily as soon as he'd reigned his reactions in once more. "I rather like having the upper hand. I can see why you prefer it." His next roll was more of a thrust and Dion's back arched.

"Orion!"

"Mmmm. I like when you say my name like that too." The young mech snickered, drawing his friend's knees over his shoulders and leaning down. Dion was nearly folded in half, valve convulsing in anticipation he'd never admit to aloud. Hey, he had a rep to keep up. "Ready for round three?"

"Frag off, you slagger." He grinned at him, optics glazed with pleasure.

Orion chuckled, twisting his hips and watching Dion's grin fade from his lips, replaced by a surprised little 'o'. "I intend to."

\------

Sunstreaker/Thundercracker – Foreplay

\------

Sunstreaker held on for dear life as Thundercracker wheeled through the sky, avoiding missiles here and bombs there and DEAR FRAGGING PRIMUS DON'T LET GO! The golden frontliner shoved his brother's thoughts from his own mind. He guessed that Sideswipe had managed to land on the Screecher, or feelings of slipping even though his grip was firm wouldn't be invading his own sensor net. That didn't mean he wasn't having his own trouble. Thundercracker was being more relentless than normal in trying to dislodge the Autobot from his nosecone and he was damned near succeeding.

Scratch that. He'd succeeded.

Sunstreaker stared in an awed sort of horror as the ground came up fast. This was going to hurt. A lot. He hoped Ratchet had stocked up on painkillers.

"It isn't funny." Thundercracker growled, repressing the intense urge to slam his fist into Skywarp's face multiple times. "He was PAWING at my NOSECONE!"

The violet and black seeker didn't pause in his laughter as Thundercracker tried to scrub the yellow paint from his nosecone. An almost impossible feat considering it was on his back when he was in root mode and, oh yeah, NO HANDS when he was in his alternate mode. "Shut up!" He hurled the brush at Skywarp who warped out of the way to let it sail harmlessly by.

"Do lighten up, Thundercracker." Starscream said from his corner, intense smugness radiating from him. He'd managed to fling Sideswipe from his back and burn him with his thrusters in one go. It was an intensely satisfying feeling.

Thundercracker glowered at him, trying to ignore Skywarp, whose fingers were trailing along each line of paint transfer where Sunstreaker's digits had tried to claw on for his life. "You know…" The serious tone tipped him off that Skywarp was about to say something stupid. "I hear for flatfooters that paint transfer on the first date is a form of foreplay."

Intensely stupid. The horrified look on Thundercracker's face had the black flier coming apart at the seams again in laughter. Skywarp spent the rest of the cycle in the medical bay under Hook's tender loving hands with a dent in the shape of Thundercracker's fist embedded in his chassis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always nice~

**Author's Note:**

> Sunstreaker: Why was I tied to the berth!
> 
> Me: Causeyou needed some loving and Sides can't always be on the bottom. He IS technically your older brother after all.
> 
> Sunstreaker: I hate you.
> 
> Me: Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.
> 
> Sunstreaker: ... *Holds up boulder in one servo and tree in other* D
> 
> Me: 0.0


End file.
